The Life Of Sawyer And Hazel Nelson
by bellagia8
Summary: This is the story of Sawyer and Hazel after the movie when their 25 years old and so on this story has a lot of romance, drama, and a whole lot of FLUFF! please review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N hey guys I hope you had a good holiday season! I hope you enjoy this new story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie Dolphin tail.**

Sawyer Nelson was now 25 years old I felt like yesterday when he rescued a dolphin named Winter the same day he rescued Winter he met his best friend Hazel Haskett.

As the days went by he visited Winter and Hazel every day. When he found out that winter needed a new tail, Sawyer looked everywhere for someone who is willing to build a new tail for Winter. He then met Dr. Cameron McCarthy a kind man who was willing to build new tail for Winter. As the summer went on Sawyer found himself getting closer and closer with Hazel, her family, and people who work at the Clearwater Marine aquarium.

The summer when Sawyer and Hazel were 16, Sawyer finally asked Hazel to be his girlfriend in which she happily accepted.

And now that Sawyer and Hazel were now 25 and around Christmas, Sawyer thought it would be a good time to ask Hazel to marry him. Sawyer asked Hazel's father Dr. Clay Haskett for permission in which he granted him the permission and even gave Sawyer the ring that he gave Hazel's mother on the night of their engagement.

Christmas day rolled by fast. Everyone gathered at Hazel's house. Those people including Dr. McCarthy, Sawyer's mother Lorraine, Hazel's grandfather, all the workers from the Clearwater Marine aquarium, and the rest of Sawyer's family.

The all gathered around the long table and ate most of the cooking was prepared by Hazel and Lorraine. They then all gathered around the Christmas tree and opened there presents, Hazel got her father a scrapbook of all the memories they need when they first met winter. Sawyer got his mother a golden necklace that said mom on it. As everyone else opened it gets from one another Sawyer's sneak out the back to get Hazel's present. When he got back inside everyone was done opening their presents and looked at Sawyer.

"Sawyer, there you are, where've you been?" Hazel asked.

"I just went out back to get your present" Sawyer replied as he handed her the small present. She then saw a small velvet box.

Hazel gasped "S...Sawyer?"

"Hazel, take a seat" Sawyer said in which Hazel obeyed and sat on the couch while Sawyer took the ring and got down on one knee.

"Hazel, I love you and I knew we'd been together since the day I met you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Hazel Haskett will you marry me?"Sawyer asked.

The rest of the group aww'd and Hazel smiles and cry tears of joy.

"Yes! Yes Sawyer Nelson I will marry you!" Hazel exclaimed.

And with that Sawyer slid the ring on her finger as Hazel got up and kiss Sawyer on the lips while everyone cheered. Everyone that was running up the newly engaged couple, congratulating and hugging them.

Kyle, Sawyer's cousin came up to him and Hazel with his wife Sandra, and patted Sawyer and Hazel on their backs.

"Congrats, guys" Kyle said.

"Congratulations, guy" Sandra said.

Lorraine Nelson, Sawyer's mom ran up to them with tears of joy and hug them both.

"I'm so happy for you two!" Lorraine exclaimed.

Dr. Clay Haskett also came up to them and hugged them.

"Congratulations you two" Clay said.

Then Dr. McCarthy walked up to them with the help of this walking cane and smiled at them.

"It seems like yesterday when I met you too late you were 11 you are so determined to make that stupid fish swim and it worked and since then you two have become like my children congratulations" Dr. McCarthy said.

"Thank you everyone we really appreciate your support" Sawyer said

"We really do!" Hazel exclaimed.

The night progressed without a problem and everyone left by 11 PM, by then Clay had gone to bed leaving Hazel and Sawyer on the couch. Sawyer's and kissed Hazel on the cheek.

"Sawyer, I want to go see Winter" Hazel said.

"Okay" Sawyer said.

Sawyer then led Hazel out in the aquarium where they send winter swimming with her prosthetic tail in her pool.

"Hey Winter" Sawyer said.

"Winter, we got something to tell you, Sawyer and I are getting married!" Hazel said happily.

Winter then made her famous Tweety Bird noise as if she was trying to say congratulations.

Hazel giggled as she and Sawyer patted winter.

"Hazel?" Sawyer asked.

"Yes?" Hazel asked.

Sawyer smirked "Think fast!" As he carried Hazel bridal style and jumped into the pool.

Hazel laughed that she resurfaced with Sawyer as they splashed each other as Winter was making her Tweety bird noises as if she was laughing. Sawyer then stoped splashing went underwater and lifted Hazel bridal style in his arms while in the water and looked into her eyes.

"Merry Christmas, baby" Sawyer said to Hazel.

Hazel smiled at Sawyer "Merry Christmas, Sawyer" as she kissed Sawyer on the lips.

They then got out of the pool, dried off and Hazel made sure that her ring was still on and then they went to the house and went to bed.

A/N Ok guys what do you think if you like please review! And don't forget to check out my other stories


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N Hey guys! I'm back with chapter 2! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the movie Dolphin Tale.

As the weeks went on Sawyer and Hazel were preparing for their wedding with the help of their family and friends, they had even hired a wedding planner named Sam. Sam was a very professional lady with brown hair and blue eyes and she played a very big role in helping Sawyer and Hazel with their wedding.

The day of the wedding was set for June 18th; the day Sawyer found Winter and Sawyer and Hazel met.

By February they had picked a day for the bridal shower which would be in May just one month before the wedding.

May rolled around fast and before everyone knew it, it was time for the bridal shower. The guest included: Lorraine, Dr. Haskett, Dr. McCarthy, Kyle, Sandra, Hazel's grandfather, the employees from the aquarium, the rest of Sawyer's family, Sam, and of course: Sawyer and Hazel.

The Bridal shower went off without a hitch, the food was great, Sawyer and Hazel were happy, and the guests were having a great time.

Sawyer and Hazel then opened up the presents, receiving everything that a newlywed couple needed. Sawyer then took the microphone and made a little speech.

"Everyone, I would like to thank you all for coming to the bridal shower, Hazel and I appreciate it, I hope you had a great time and I hope you enjoy the rest of your night" Sawyer said.

Everyone clapped and then Hazel took the microphone from Sawyer to make her little speech.

"Hi everyone, I would also like to thank everyone for coming, it means a lot to Sawyer and I" with that everyone clapped again and everyone tapped there fork to their glass.

Sawyer and Hazel knew what this met, they looked at each other, smiled then they kissed each other on the lips and every one clapped and cheered.

It was then June 16th just two days before the wedding which it was time for the rehearsal dinner.

Sawyer, Hazel and the gang went to the church and practiced how Hazel and her father would walk down the aisle and their vows and all that stuff and after that they all went to a restaurant and eat.

It was then time for Sawyer and Hazel to part ways until the wedding.

"Just think the next time we see each other it'll be at the church getting married" Sawyer said as he lifted Hazel's chin up with his hand.

Hazel managed a small smile.

"I know I'm excited beyond words, it's just I don't want to leave you" Hazel said.

"Aww Hazel I don't want to leave you either but we have our parties tomorrow and before that you can swim and talk with Winter, she'll keep you company." Sawyer said.

"I know, but don't do anything stupid tomorrow at the party!" Hazel exclaimed.

"I know that, but don't you do anything stupid either" Sawyer said.

'Don't worry I only have my eyes set on one guy" Hazel said as she wrapped her arms around Sawyer's neck and kissed him.

"It's getting late" Hazel said as he pulled away.

"I know" Sawyer said.

"Good night sweetheart" Hazel said.

"Good night sweet girl" Sawyer said as he dipped Hazel and kissed her passionately and then they parted ways.

A/N I know this was a sappy chapter but I love it and couldn't help myself. So next chapter will be the parties and probably the wedding maybe. Please review! And don't forget to check out my other stories.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N **Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating its just I have been busy with Beauty and the Beast rehearsals!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie Dolphin Tale but I do own Sam**

The next day Hazel woke up to birds chirping she then pulled out her cell phone and began to dial Sawyers number but then stopped, she couldn't call, talk or have any contact with Sawyer for the remainder of the day. She then felt sad; what would she do today? Besides the fact that she has her bachelorette party tonight she had to think of a way to entertain herself.

Hazel then walked into the kitchen and made herself some breakfast. After breakfast she then walked out to the dock and saw Winter swimming in her pool with her prosthetic tail on.

"Hey Winter, how's it going?" Hazel asked.

Winter then made her famous tweety bird noise as if she were trying to say I'm good.

Hazel giggled as she sat down with her legs in the water.

"Oh Winter, tomorrow's is going to be a big day for me Sawyer and I'm very excited don't get me wrong, it's just I'm a little nervous I mean, what if the wedding goes terribly or what if the marriage doesn't last long, or what if-"

Winter then put her nose on Hazel's leg as if trying to say everything will be fine.

"Thank you Winter" as she patted Winter's head and went inside.

DTDTDTDT

Sawyer walked out onto the balcony of his hotel room and took in the nice view he then started to think about Hazel, what would their life be like? How many kids but they have? Would they even have kids?

As Sawyer was still thinking Kyle then walked out onto the balcony and patted his shoulder.

"Chill dude, you'll be fine" Kyle said reassuringly.

"Thanks man, I'm just little nervous" Sawyer said.

"Hey aren't we all?" Kyle asked.

"What do you mean?" Sawyer asked.

"Well for instance, Clay is going to give away his one and only daughter, Hazel's grandfather is going to watch his one and only granddaughter walked down the aisle, Lorraine is going to watch her one and only son get married, Sandra has never been a bridesmaid, I've never been a best man, Dr. McCarthy has been working on night on his surprise for you guys, and God only knows with Sam's doing right now try to get all this wedding stuff done" Kyle said.

"Wow, I never thought of it that way" Sawyer said.

"Well it's all true man" Kyle said

"Thanks Kyle" Sawyer said.

"No problem man" Kyle said.

DTDTDTDT

Hazel then looked at the clock it read 5 PM she then started to get ready for a night with the girls, these girls included; Sandra, Sam, and five girls from the aquarium those girls were named; Genevieve, Jenna, Marissa, Natalie, and Leah.

Hazel then put on a black silvery tube top with black pants and started on her makeup and hair. Once it was seven o'clock she heard the doorbell ring she opened the door and saw the girls.

"Hey girls!" Hazel said.

"Hey Hazel!" The girls said.

Hazel then put on her shoes on and they all went out when they went to a restaurant and ate and they headed back to the house where they talked all night they all then slept over and Hazel couldn't wait for the next day.

DTDTDTDT

Sawyer then got ready for his bachelor party it was going to be him, Kyle, and five guys should declare their names were; Matt, Liam, Nick, Dean, and Declan.

When all the guys got the Hotel room they all had hit the bar, had a few drinks and went back to the hotel where they talked about crazy times.

They all went back to their right hotel rooms and as Sawyer went to bed he could not help think about him and Hazel getting married. He could not wait to make her his wife.

A/N and that's the end of chapter 3 next chapter will be the big chapter the wedding it might be divided into two parts but that's okay please review and don't forget to read my other stories thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A/N Hey guys! This is the chapter we've all been waiting for… The Wedding! I've decided that I will split the wedding into 2 chapters this chapter is the actual wedding and the next chapter will be the wedding party. So enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie Dolphin Tale but I do own Sam.**

DTDTDT

The next morning Hazel woke up with excitement. Today was her wedding day! Today was the day that she was going to marry the love of her life. She hopped out of bed and not to her surprise found all the girls downstairs eating and getting their hair done.

"Ohhhh look who's awake!" Sam said as she ran over to Hazel and hugged her.

"Good morning girls" Hazel said.

"So, how's the bride in today?" Genevieve asked.

"Well, I'm very happy and excited by also a little nervous" Hazel replied.

"Oh don't worry honey, that's how I felt when I married Kyle" Sandra said.

"Thanks Sandra" Hazel said.

"Well what are you all waiting for? Let's get our dresses on!" Jenna said.

"That's a good idea Jenna let's go" Sam said.

And with that, the girls put their dresses on. The color of the dresses were teal and went down to their ankles so they would step on the dresses. All the ladies hair were put up into a professional bun and their makeup was done just right.

While other girls were getting ready, Hazel stepped into her wedding dress. She sighed in happiness the dress was strapless. The dress also had lace on the upper part and the gown part had pearls all over.

"You look so beautiful" a voice said.

Hazel turned around to see Lorraine, Hazel smiled.

"Thank you" Hazel said as Lorraine buttoned up her dress in the back.

Hazel then sat in a chair while Lorraine did Hazel's hair. Hazel's hair was put into a professional bun like the bridesmaids Hazel put in a small tiara and her hair that connected to her veil. Lorraine then did Hazel's makeup it wasn't much but just enough to cover Hazel blemishes.

Hazel stood up and looked into the full view mirror she then gasped in happiness she couldn't believe how good she looked and she couldn't wait to show all her friends.

"Oh Lorraine, thank you so much!" Hazel exclaimed.

"You're welcome sweetheart" Lorraine said.

Hazel then walked down the stairs and when the bridesmaids looked at her they gasped.

"Wow" Sandra said.

"Oh my gosh" Jenna said.

"Hazel you look beautiful" Leah said.

"You look gorgeous darling" Genevieve said.

"You look fantastic" Sam said.

"I love your dress!" Natalie said.

"I love your hair!" Marissa said.

"Thank you guys" Hazel said.

DTDTDT

Sawyer his tuxedo on and so did his groomsmen. He was then combing his hair. Then Lorraine walked in.

"Hi mom!" Sawyer said.

"Hello Sawyer" Lorraine said.

"Hi Lorraine!" The groomsmen said.

"Hi guys" Lorraine said.

"So how's Hazel doing?" Sawyer asked.

"She's doing fine" Lorraine replied.

"That's good" Sawyer said.

"So, how do you feel?" Lorraine asked.

"I'm excited, nervous and everything in between" Sawyer said.

Sawyer then looked at his groomsmen and mother.

"I mean I'm very excited, just like you guys are where we are and how our dreams became to be." Sawyer said.

Everyone just smiled.

DTDTDT

Back at the house Hazel in the bridesmaids were waiting for the limo to go to the church.

"So how it excited are you?" Natalie asked.

"I'm very excited, and I can't believe it's true, after all this waiting here we are will finally get to say I do" Hazel says she's spun around.

Just then Clay walked in his tuxedo.

"Daddy!" Hazel said as she ran to her father and hugged him.

"Hi Princess, you look beautiful" Clay said as he hugged back.

"Thank you daddy" Hazel said.

Hazel, Clay, and the bridesmaids all guy the limo and they road to the church.

DTDTDT

At the church, guests pouring in the church as Sawyer got in his place. Just then Lorraine went up to Sawyer.

"The girls are here" Lorraine said.

"Alright then let's start this wedding" Sawyer said.

5 minutes later, the groomsmen and bridesmaids started walking down the aisle; the first couple was Matt and Natalie, followed by Liam and Jenna, next was Nick and Genevieve, then Dean and Leah, then Steven and Marissa, the second to last couple that Declan and Sam, then the best man and maid of honor Kyle and Sandra.

Then finally the moment they all been waiting for the guest's all stood up and the doors opened, what Sawyer saw was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, what he saw was Hazel walking down the aisle toward Sam, he couldn't believe how beautiful she looked.

Sam then joined hands with Sawyer and smiled, and Sawyer smiled back.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Sawyer Nelson and Hazel Haskett." The priest began.

"If anyone objects to this marriage from happening, speak now or forever hold your peace" the priest said.

No one said a word.

"The couple has written their own vows" the priest said.

"Hazel, I loved you since the day we met and I knew that we were perfect for each other. I promise to love, cherish, and honor you until death do us part" Sawyer said as he slid the ring on Hazel's finger.

"Sawyer, I loved you since the day we rescued Winter and since then I have loved you every day, I promise to love, cherish, and honor you until death do us part" Hazel said as she slid the ring on Sawyer's finger.

By now, no one in the church had a dry eye.

"Do you Sawyer Nelson take Hazel Haskett to be you're lawfully wedded wife as long as you both shall live?" the priest asked.

"I do" Sawyer said.

"And do you Hazel Haskett take Sawyer Nelson to be you're lawfully wedded husband as long as you both shall live?" the priest asked again.

"I do" Hazel said.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride" the priest said as he looked at Sawyer.

Sawyer didn't have to be told twice, he then dipped Hazel and kissed her.

It was the best kiss ever.

A/N Ok guys I hope you enjoyed that chapter but that was not the last chapter we still have a loooooooooooooooong way to go!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A/N Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was in a musical called Beauty and the Beast so I have been busy but now that the show is over I can update more often.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Dolphin Tale but I do own Sam.**

Once the wedding was over, the reception began. All the guests began arriving at 4 PM and Sawyer and Hazel arrived at 4:10 PM. all of the guests congratulated Sawyer and Hazel.

The food was then served; Sawyer and Hazel had chosen Italian food for the reception. After everyone ate the bridesmaid, Sandra made her little speech.

"Hazel, I am very honored that you picked me to be your bridesmaid, I knew that you loved Sawyer ever since I met you, the way you looked t him with those loving eyes and warm smile it was hard to miss. Sawyer you better take care of her. Anyway congratulations you guys!" Sandra said.

Sandra then hugged Hazel and Sawyer and then handed the microphone to Kyle.

"Sawyer, we were very close growing up, and you brought me out of my depression when I got home from the army. I want to thank you for making me the best man because let's face it, I am the best man" Kyle said.

The guests laughed.

"But anyway, Hazel you are definitely the light in Sawyer's life and I would like to say, welcome to the family" Kyle said as he wrapped up his speech.

Kyle then hugged Sawyer and Hazel then gave the microphone to Sawyer.

"First of all, I would like to thank everyone for coming, it means a lot to hazel and I. Hazel, you are the love of my life, I can't imagine at day without you" Sawyer said.

Everyone smiled.

"I promise to take care of you always, I love you Hazel." Sawyer said as he wrapped up his speech.

"Everyone, I would like to thank all of you for coming and spending this day with us. It means a lot to us" Hazel said.

Everyone cheered.

"Thank you, Sawyer you are the only one I am in love with, no other man comes close, I will always love you Sawyer" Hazel said.

Everyone clapped and cheered as Hazel and Sawyer kissed on the lips.

The rest of the night went on without a problem. Sawyer and Hazel danced there first dance and cut the cake.

Then all the single girls bunched up together because Hazel was about to through the bouquet. Hazel threw the bouquet and Sam caught it.

Sawyer then took off Hazel's garter and Declan caught it.

Declan looked at Sam and she blushed. Everyone else smiled, they all knew that Declan and Sam liked each other.

All the guests were now on the dance floor dancing like there was no tomorrow. Even Dr. McCartney was busting moves.

Then a couple hours later the reception ended, all the guests wished Sawyer and Hazel a good life together.

Sawyer and Hazel then headed to the hotel where they were staying.

Let's just say it was the best night of their lives.

A/N And that's the end of the wedding chapters! I hope you enjoyed them! But there are so many more chapters. Please R and R and don't forget to check out my other stories!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A/N Hey guys! I hope you guys are enjoying this story. Thank you to everyone who has read, favored, commented, or alerted this story; it means a lot to me!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie Dolphin Tale but I do own the groomsmen/bridesmaids from the last chapter except Kyle and Sandra.**

Two weeks after the wedding, Sawyer and Hazel came back from their honeymoon. Everyone was happy to see them especially Winter.

"Hey, girl, miss us?" Sawyer asked as he and Hazel approached Winter.

Winter made her tweety bird noise as if saying yes I did.

Sawyer and Hazel then went in the pool and swam with Winter.

Later that day, Hazel was finishing unpacking her belongings at their new house that was just a one block away from the Clearwater Marine Aquarium, when she found a photo album.

Hazel then looked at the photo album and saw pictures of her and her family and saw a couple of her and her mother before she died. Looking at the pictures with her and her mom made Hazel start to cry.

"Mom, I miss you so much" Hazel said as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I wish you would have met Sawyer you would have loved him, I also wish that you were at the wedding" Hazel said as she cried more.

Just then Sawyer came in and saw Hazel on the ground crying.

"Hazel, what's wrong sweetheart?" Sawyer asked his wife as he held her in his arms.

"I found this photo album while unpacking and I found a couple of pictures of me and my mom before she died" Hazel said to Sawyer.

"What was your mother like? You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to" Sawyer said.

"No, no we've known each other for fourteen years and plus were married now so I think it's time that I told you the whole story about my mom" Hazel said.

Hazel then took a few deep breathes to calm herself and began her story.

"My mother, was the best mom I could ever ask for, her name was Holly, she was sweet, kind, and caring, when an animal would come in sick or injured my mother always made sure they were taken care of, when I was sick she would hold me just like you are now and just sing for me or read me a story, then one day she had collapsed and at the hospital we found out that she had leukemia, the doctors and my dad did everything they could but six months later she died, I remember feeling devastated after her death and then a couple of years later I met you" Hazel said.

"Oh Hazel, I'm so sorry, I never knew that you had to go through that hardship" Sawyer said.

"Thank you, Sawyer, but tell me what was your father like?" Hazel asked.

"My dad was named Lucas, he was an amazing dad he loved me and my mom but one day he just packed his stuff and left me and my mom without warning, I was really sad too, but a couple years later I met you" Sawyer said.

"Wow Sawyer I never knew that he just left without warning" Hazel said.

Sawyer and Hazel then hugged and kissed each other then they looked through the photo album, as they were looking through the photo album Sawyer got an Idea.

"Hazel?" Sawyer asked.

"Yes?" Hazel replied.

"Why don't we visit you mom tomorrow at the cemetery" Sawyer suggested.

"That's a great idea" Hazel said.

Sawyer and Hazel then got up and finished unpacking Hazel's belongings; they then got into their bed, kissed each other and fell asleep.

A/N And that's chapter 6! I hope you guys liked it. please R and R and don't forget to check out my other stories!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N Hey guys! I hope you guys are enjoying this story! Thank you to everyone who favored, commented, or alerted this story: it means a lot to me!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie Dolphin Tale but I do own Natalie.**

DTDTDT

The next day Sawyer and Hazel went to the cemetery to visit Hazel's mom.

"She's right there" Hazel said as she pointed to a headstone.

They both walked up to the headstone. Hazel then placed a bouquet of flowers by the grave.

"Hi mom, its Hazel I know I haven't been here in a while and I'm sorry, it's just that things have been hectic since Sawyer and I got married like Sawyer and I moving into our new house and with the aquarium and all that stuff but were here now and that's all that matters" Hazel said.

"Mom I miss you so much, I find it still hard to believe that you've been gone for seventeen years now, but it feels like yesterday when you died" Hazel said as she started to cry.

Sawyer put his hands on his wife's shoulders in an effort to comfort her.

"Hi Holly, I just want to let you know that the day I married your daughter, was the best day of my life. I will always love Hazel and I'll always protect her at any cost. I hope your looking down on us and smiling" Sawyer said.

Hazel looked at Sawyer and kissed him.

"I love you" Hazel said.

"I love you too" Sawyer said as he brought Hazel up to him and kissed her.

Hazel then looked back at the grave.

"I love you mom" Hazel said.

They then left the cemetery. said.

They then left the cemetery.

DTDTDT

While I the car Hazel's phone rang.

"Hello?" Hazel answered.

"Hazel, its Natalie we need you and Sawyer to come down to the aquarium" Natalie said.

"Why what's wrong?" Hazel asked.

"It's an emergency just please help us" Natalie said and then hung up.

"What's wrong?" Sawyer asked.

"We need to go to the aquarium right now, it's an emergency" Hazel said.

"What's the emergency?" Sawyer asked.

"I don't know Natalie didn't say" Hazel said.

"Alright then lets go find out then" Sawyer said as they drove to the aquarium.

A/N OK so I hope that wasn't a bad place to stop I wanted it to be a cliffhanger so I left it at that, please R and R and don't forget to check out my other stories!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

A/N Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have been busy with a musical I'm in. It's called "Oklahoma!" but anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC's who work at the aquarium and Sam.**

Once Sawyer and Hazel got to the aquarium they saw Natalie and Marissa by Winter's pool.

"What's wrong, Is Winter okay?" Sawyer asked.

"She's fine but look who else is here" Natalie said as she motioned them to the pool.

Sawyer and Hazel looked and saw another Dolphin with a wounded fin.

"This one is a male dolphin and he is well behaved and Winter seems to like him" Marissa said as she put emphasis on +the words male and like him.

They then saw Winter swim up to the male dolphin and put her beak to his.

"Awww it looks like there kissing!" Natalie exclaimed.

"Its love at first sight" Hazel said as she put her arm around Sawyer.

Just then Clay came out with Dr. McCarthy and saw Winter with the new dolphin.

"Well if Winter really likes this one then were gonna keep him." Clay said.

Everyone cheered.

Just then Leah, Declan, Matt, Jenna, Genevieve, Nick, Liam, Dean, Steven Kyle, and Sandra all came out to watch Winter and the dolphin play together.

"Awwww" Leah said.

"They look so cute together" Genevieve said.

"By the way if were gonna keep him, were gonna have to name him" Clay said. All the workers looked at each other and nodded.

"Dale" They all said together.

"That was fast how did you come up with that?" Clay asked.

"Well we already had a dolphin named Chip, so we named this one Dale." Hazel said.

They all watched Winter and dale play together.

"They look so natural together" Sawyer said.

"Just like two dolphins should be" Hazel said.

Then Winter and Dale put their beaks together and everyone Aww'd.

"It looks like Dale and Winter are gonna be the next Sawyer and Hazel" Dean said.

Everyone laughed.

DTDTDT

Later that night, Sawyer walked outside to see Dale swimming alone in the pool, Hazel and the girls were giving Winter a bath leaving Dale to swim alone.

"Look Dale, I know that you like Winter but let me tell you this; I'm the one who found Winter and we've been really close ever since, I love her very much and if you ever hurt her I will send you to the sharks. Got it?" Sawyer said.

Dale gave a little squeak as if he said that he understood.

"Good" Sawyer said.

Sawyer then heard some giggling. He turned around to see Hazel.

"Oh hey Hazel, how long have you been standing there?" Sawyer asked.

"Long enough" Hazel said.

"Oh" Sawyer said.

""Its ok, don't be embarrassed it just shows that you do really care for Winter's wellbeing" Hazel said.

"Yes I do really care" Sawyer said.

Just then the girls came out with a now clean Winter and put her back in the pool.

Winter and Dale looked so happy together and everyone was happy for them but little did they know that things were going to get even better.

A/N And that's chapter 8! I hope you all enjoyed it! Please Rand R and don't forget to check out my other stories!.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 `**

A/N Hey guys! I hope you are all enjoying this story and thanks to everyone who favored, alerted and reviewed this story! It means a lot to me!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie Dolphin tale but I do own the bridesmaids and groomsmen and also Dale, Gigi and Cole.**

DTDTDT

It had been one year since Sawyer and Hazel had gotten married and everyone was wondering what was Sawyer was going to plan for there one year anniversary.. Sawyer and Hazel then told there friends that they were having a party at the aquarium and that everyone was invited.

DTDTDT

It was three weeks before the party when Sawyer and Hazel were watching Winter and Dale play with each other.

Dale and Winter were the cutest pair of dolphins the staff had ever seen and they all knew that Dale fitted in perfectly at the aquarium.

While Sawyer and Hazel were watching Dale and Winter they both saw Dean come up to them and Behind them was a woman who had long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes and a man who had light blonde hair and ocean blue eyes.

"Hey Sawyer, Hazel I would like you two to meet Gigi Larson and Cole Moore" Dean said as he introduced his friends to Sawyer and Hazel.

Sawyer and Hazel greeted Gigi and Cole and they shook hands.

"So what can we do for you?" Sawyer asked Gigi and Cole.

"Well we love all kinds of animals and we were wondering if you have part time jobs open for us here?" Gigi asked as she placed her hand on Cole's knee.

"Hmmm you know what we do have two slots open if you want them" Hazel said.

"Of course!" Gigi and Cole said in unison.

"Great you can start tomorrow" Hazel said.

Gigi and Cole both nodded then left.

"Hey Dean how do you know Gigi and Cole?" Hazel asked.

"Well we did musicals together" Dean said.

"Wait wasn't Gigi a cowgirl in the musical called "Oklahoma!"?" Sawyer asked.

"Yeah she was" Dean said.

"Oh then we have seen her before" Hazel said.

DTDTDT

Three weeks later everyone was gathered at the house/backyard part of the aquarium celebrating Sawyer and Hazel's one year wedding anniversary.

Just then Sawyer and Hazel got everyone's attention.

"We would like to thank everyone for coming to celebrate our one year wedding anniversary. It was one year ago today that I married the love of my life and I'll never regret it" Sawyer said.

Everyone clapped as they kissed.

"I would like to thank everyone for coming out to celebrate our one year anniversary I love you Sawyer" Hazel said.

Then Kyle and Sandra stood up and got everyone's attention.

"We would like to say congrats to sawyer and Hazel but that's not all of the good news we have" Kyle said as he looked at Sandra.

"I'm pregnant!" Sandra exclaimed.

Everyone cheered.

"How far along are you?" Natalie asked.

"I'm two and half months along" Sandra said.

"When did you find out?" Matt asked.

"About two weeks ago" Sandra said.

Once everyone congratulated Kyle and Sandra, Cole got everyone's attention.

"That's not all the good news" Cole said as he went to Gigi,

Cole then got down on one knee and pulled out a ring.

"Gigi you are the love of my life, I can't imagine my life without you when I first saw you that day at our First rehearsals 15 years ago I had a very good feeling about us being together and with that being said, Gigi Marie Larson will you marry me?" Cole said.

Gigi gasped.

"Yes! I will marry you Cole! Yes!" Gigi said.

Everyone cheered as Cole slipped the ring on Gigi's finger.

Once everyone congratulated the happy couple, Declan and Sam got everyone's attention.

"Were dating!" Declan and Sam said in unison .

Everyone cheered.

"Looks like we got a lot to celebrate! We have a one year wedding anniversary, a new baby, a wedding proposal and a new relationship!" Lorraine exclaimed.

Everyone clapped.

Once everyone settled down Dean went up to Declan and Sam.

"Congrats guys, I'm really happy for you two" Dean said as he hugged his little brother and his new girlfriend.

"Thanks Dean" Declan and Sam said.

"So how long have you been dating?" Leah asked.

"Two weeks" Sam said.

"Ahhh so you've been going out for two weeks strong are we?" Dean said.

"Yep" Declan said.

DTDTDT

One hour later Sawyer, Hazel and the gang were talking to Gigi and Cole.

"So when did you two first meet?" Hazel asked.

"Well we met when I was in my first play, it was called 'Dear Edwina' the play was about a girl who got here neighborhood together and gave advice to people who needed it. So anyway I was just sitting there when Marissa came up to me and introduced Cole to me" Gigi said.

"And I'll admit I was very nervous about meeting her because Marissa said that she was very pretty and beautiful and I thought I would never appeal to her as attractive so when I first met her I was real nervous" Cole said.

"Yeah he was so nervous he began to stutter when he was talking to me" Gigi said.

Everyone laughed.

"But really after we got to know each other we started to hang out more but it wasn't until one particular rehearsal for Dear Edwina that I started to have a crush on him" Gigi said.

"Ok guys, here comes the good part" Marissa said.

"Yeah this is really good" Dean said.

"So anyway it was one week before the show and we were rehearsing a dance that the cast did at the beginning of the show and we were right next to each other and I did the wrong dance move at the wrong time and I ended up accidently smacking Gigi in the face" Cole said.

Everyone laughed.

"I ended up falling on the floor after he smacked me and they stopped the music and there was Cole trying to help me up but when I looked at Cole he just looked so adorable when he was apologizing nonstop and I realized I liked him" Gigi said'

"Awwwww" the group said.

"Love at first smack" Genevieve said.

"I had felt really bad about what happened and I kept on apologizing and she just smiled and giggled and forgave me. And one week later on opening night it was her birthday so I gave her a rose" Cole said.

"So we did more shows together and in our third show together which was Beauty and the Beast we finally realized that we liked each other." Gigi said.

"It was Gigi's 13th birthday and we had just finished our fourth show on the Saturday and we had an after party and there was a time at the party when we were alone and we talked for a while and I confessed my feelings to Gigi" Cole said.

"It's true! Cole asked me for advice on how to confess feelings to a girl" Dean said.

"Anyways once he confessed his feelings I returned his feelings by kissing him and we did more plays together and when I was 14 we started dating, and the rest was history" Gigi said.

Everyone clapped as Gigi and Cole kissed.

DTDTDT

After the party was over Sawyer and Hazel were swimming with Winter and Dale.

"Did you have fun today baby?" Sawyer asked Hazel.

"Of course honey" Hazel replied.

"We have so much to look forward to" Sawyer said.

"We sure do" Hazel said as they kissed.

A/N Ok guys I hope you liked this chapter! Please R and R and don't forget to check out my other stories!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

A/N Hey guys! I hope you guys love this story! I always try to make it good every chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dolphin Tale but I do own my Oc's and Dale the dolphin.**

It had been six weeks after the one year anniversary party of Sawyer and Hazel's marriage and everything was going great for the team.

Sawyer and Hazel were happier than ever, Sandra was now four months pregnant she was getting a little bigger but not that much, Gigi and Cole were starting to plan their wedding with Sam as their wedding planner and Declan and Sam were taking their relationship one day at a time.

Dale and Winter were closer than ever also so the team started referring to them as either 'Sawyer and Hazel Jr.' Or 'the other married couple'.

DTDTDT

One night while walking from a movie theater Sawyer and Hazel were walking arm in arm laughing and having a good time when they heard a scream from an alley.

Once they got to the alley they saw Leah being attacked by gang members.

"I told you, where is the money?" One of the gang members said.

"I don't have any money!" Leah exclaimed she was obviously frightened.

"Yo you betta watch yo mouth or else we gonna put one of them bullets through yo head" Another gang member said as he pulled out a gun.

"HEY! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Sawyer shouted.

"Sawyer, Hazel!" Leah exclaimed with a smile of relief on her face.

"Oh look at that fellas this boy tryin to be a hero!" A gang member said.

"Listen go somewhere else and leave our friend alone" Hazel said.

"You shut up girl!" a gang member said.

"Hey! Don't talk to my wife that way! Sawyer exclaimed.

"Oh yeah? Well deal with it!" one gang member said as he pulled out his gun and aimed it at Hazel.

Hazel's eyes widened.

Just as the gang member pulled the trigger hazel closed her eyes and waited for the bullet to strike her.

"No!" Sawyer yelled as he ran in front of Hazel and took the bullet for her.

The gang member shot sawyer two times one in the leg and one in the shoulder.

"Sawyer!" Hazel exclaimed as she dropped to her husband's side.

"Yo lets scram!" One of the gang members said.

Once they were gone Hazel held her husband in her arms and Leah ran to them.

"Guys! Oh my god is he ok?" Leah asked.

"No Leah, call 911!" Hazel exclaimed.

Leah called 911 and Sawyer looked up and smiled at Hazel.

"Why would you do that?" Hazel asked.

"Cause I-I love y-you" Sawyer said and then he moaned in pain.

"Shh shh don't talk Leah is calling an ambulance" Hazel said.

"Leah I-is sh-she ok?' Sawyer stuttered.

"Yes she's fine" Hazel said.

"Hey guys the Ambulance is on his way" Leah said.

"Ok" Hazel said.

Leah then went out of the alley and lead the ambulance to where they were at.

"Hazel?" Sawyer asked.

"Yes, love?" Hazel said.

"I-I love y-you" Sawyer said then he went limp in Hazel's arms.

"No! Sawyer please don't die! I love you!" Hazel exclaimed.

"Over here!" Leah exclaimed as she led the paramedics to Sawyer and Hazel.

The paramedics then took Sawyer and put him on a stretcher and put him in the ambulance with Hazel getting in the ambulance also while Leah got to her car and followed the ambulance.

On their way to the hospital Hazel and Leah were thinking the same thing.

'_Would Sawyer be alright?'_

A/N Ok guys I hope you guys love this chapter! Please R and R and don't forget to check out my other stories!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

A/N Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time! Listen, I have been getting some rude comments on this story saying that this story is garbage and it sucks and I should stop writing. Well listen up guys, I'm not going anywhere! I don't care what people say about this story and all my other stories; I do this because I love doing this! So without further ado, here's chapter 11!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my own characters! **

Gigi, Genevieve, Natalie, and Cole were at the Aquarium watching Winter and Dale when Gigi's phone rang.

"Hello?" Gigi answered.

"Gigi, its Leah, listen you have to get our friends together and go to the hospital!" Leah said frantically.

"What? Why?" Gigi asked.

"Long story but Sawyer is in the hospital, I'll explain why later, just get our friends to the hospital" Leah said.

"Ok, I will" Gigi said.

"Thanks Gigi! Bye!" Leah said as she hung up.

Gigi then hung up.

"Who was that?" Cole asked.

"It was Leah; we got to go to the hospital" Gigi said.

"What happened?" Genevieve asked.

"I don't know but all I know is Sawyer is in the hospital" Gigi said.

"Ok let's go" Natalie said.

DTDTDT

Jenna and Sam along with Sandra and Marissa were at Sandra and Kyle's house in the backyard talking while Kyle, Liam, Dean, Declan, Nick, Steven, and Matt were watching a football game. The girls decided to go in and join the guys.

Once everyone was watching the football game, Dean got a phone call.

"Hello?" Dean answered.

"Dean, its Gigi" Listen you need to get the gang to the hospital" Gigi said.

"Why? Are you ok?" Dean asked.

"I'm Fine; I got a call from Leah saying Sawyer is in the hospital" Gigi said.

"What happened to Sawyer?" Dean asked.

"I don't know Leah didn't tell me" Gigi said.

"Alright I'll meet you guys at the hospital" Dean said.

"Ok, bye Dean" Gigi said.

Dean then hung up and told everyone the news. Everyone was shocked, but they headed for the hospital.

DTDTDT

Once everyone got to the hospital, they found Leah, Lorraine, Clay, Dr. McCarthy, and Hazel in the waiting room. Hazel, Lorraine were sitting down in chairs. Hazel and Lorraine had tears in their eyes.

Clay and Dr. McCarthy were leaning up against the wall, waiting for an outcome.

Hazel looked up at her friends.

"Guys" Hazel said tearfully.

"Oh Hazel, What Happened" Gigi asked.

"Sawyer and I were walking when we heard shouting from an alley, we saw Leah being threatened by gang members and we tried to help but then one of the gang members pulled a gun on me and pulled the trigger but Sawyer took the bullets for me, he got shot twice" Hazel said as more tears cascaded down her face.

"So what's happening now?" Nick asked.

"He's in surgery right now" Clay said.

Everyone then sat down and waited.

While they were waiting, Matt put a hand on Leah's shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Matt asked.

"I'm ok now" Leah said.

"That must've been terrifying" Declan said.

"Oh it was" Leah said.

"Well if you need to talk were here for you" Sandra said.

"Thanks guys" Leah said.

Just then a doctor came in.

"Family for Sawyer Nelson?" The doctor asked.

They all raised their hand.

"How is he?" Hazel asked.

"We managed to get the bullets out and he needs to stay here for two weeks but other than that he'll be fine." The doctor said.

Everyone sighed in relief.

"Can I see him, I'm his wife" Hazel said.

"Sure follow me" The doctor said.

Hazel then got up and followed the Doctor and into a room where sawyer was laying on the hospital bed.

"He'll be unconscious for a while" The doctor said.

"Thank you" Hazel said.

"No problem" The doctor replied as he left the room leaving Hazel with Sawyer.

A/N I'll stop there! Sorry if the ending of the chapter was crappy but I'll update as soon as I can! Please R and R and check out my other stories!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

A/N Hey guys! I'm so sorry I kept you guys waiting! But without waiting any longer, I give you chapter 12!

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Dolphin Tale" but I do own my characters, by now you should know who they are.**

Hazel looked at her husband and sighed. She then grabbed a chair and sat next to the bed where Sawyer lied on. Hazel then grabbed his hand and stroked his hair.

"Hey baby" Hazel said as she squeezed Sawyer's hand a little.

"Listen, sawyer you need to wake up, I need you now more than ever" Hazel said as her voice started breaking.

"we still have so much to do, like take care of the animals at the aquarium, watch Gigi and Cole get married, watch Kyle and Sandra's child grow up and even…Have our own children." Hazel said as the tears came down her face.

"That's right Sawyer I want to have a baby, I don't know how you'll feel about it, but I really want to wake up one day and notice my baby bump was bigger than the day before, and wake up to our baby's cry and to see it grow up" Hazel said as she cried even harder.

"And you will, soon enough" A voice said.

Hazel looked up and saw Leah in the door way.

"Oh, hey Leah" Hazel said.

"Don't worry he'll be fine" Leah said.

Hazel then noticed Leah had a few bandages that covered her usual light mocha skin. Leah then noticed Hazel looking.

"Those thugs got me a little" Leah said.

"Oh" Hazel said.

"By the way, there are cops here and they want to interview you on what the thugs looked like, I already did mine" Leah said.

"But, what about Sawyer?" Hazel asked.

"Don't worry I'll watch him" Leah said.

"Ok" Hazel said as she got up before she left, Leah got up and hugged her.

"Thank you" Leah said.

"No problem" Hazel said as she smiled and left the room.

Leah then sat down where Hazel was sitting.

"Hey Sawyer" Leah said as she put a hand on Sawyer's arm.

"I just want to say thanks for saving me I would've been dead if you and Hazel's hadn't come." Leah said.

"I never told you this but you're like my big brother, I never had one before" Leah said as she rubbed Sawyer's arm.

"Listen though, Hazel is really beat up about this, so here's what you're gonna do, once you get better, you are gonna take Hazel to a good spot and you are gonna say how much you love her, and then you too are gonna have a baby" Leah said she can almost imagine what Sawyer would do if he were awake.

"That's tight, I said it. It time for Leah to become Auntie Leah" Leah said.

"So that's why you need to wake up and get better bro!" Leah said.

DTDTDT

That night, the aquarium gang went to Sawyer and Hazel's house and had one big sleep over. Everyone was forced to go home even Hazel because she needed rest. Lorraine was staying with Sawyer.

At the house, everyone was sitting around the TV watching one of Cole and Gigi's shows that they were in. the show was called 'Once Upon A Mattress' Cole played Prince Dauntless, Gigi played Winnifred.

Even Dean was in the show her played Sir Harry and Steve was in it too he played a knight.

They were at the scene where Gigi as Winnifred first got to the castle and said she was shy.

Everyone laughed at that scene.

"Wow Gigi, you character is REALLY shy!" Natalie said sarcastically.

"Yep the shyest in the land" Gigi laughed.

"You guys are really good in this!" Marissa said.

"They sure are" Sandra said as she ate popcorn from a very big bowl.

They then got to the scene where Harry and Larkin where fighting, everyone laughed.

"GOODBYE!" Dean said as he imitated his character.

Everyone laughed.

"I swear Dean, you fit that character to a T" Kyle said.

"Thanks" Dean said.

They then got to the ending where the queen lost her voice and at the very end were they sang the epilogue where Cole as Dauntless carried Gigi as Winnifred out with Winnifred in a bridal gown at their wedding.

"Awwww" everyone said.

Once it was over, Dean got the CD out.

Just then Gigi handed Cole the popcorn bowl.

"Thank you Princess, and princess I love you so" Cole said as he recited his lines from the show.

Gigi smiled.

"You nerd" Gigi said.

"But I'm your nerd!" Cole exclaimed.

"Yes you are and don't you forget it" Gigi said and then kissed Cole.

"Hey guys?" Hazel asked.

"Yes Hazel?" Everyone said.

"Do you think Sawyer will recover fast?" Hazel asked.

"Well everyone heals at their own time but with all of our love and support he'll get through this" Matt said.

"Well said Matt" Gigi said.

"Thanks" Matt said.

"Thanks guys, I don't know what I would do without you guys" Hazel said.

"No problem Hazel, we'll always be there for you and Sawyer" Declan said.

"That's right" Sam said.

With that everyone got there turn to hug Hazel and then everyone fell asleep ready for anything that awaited them the next day.

A/N And that's chapter 12! I hope you all enjoyed it! Happy new year!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

A/N Hey guys! I love how this story has a lot of faves and reviews! I love it! Keep it up!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dolphin Tale but I do own my OC's.**

The next day, Hazel awoke to the sound of her phone ringing, she looked and saw it was Lorraine; she took a deep breath and answered the phone.

"Hello?" Hazel answered.

"Hazel! It's about Sawyer!" Lorraine exclaimed over the phone.

Hazel eyes widened.

'Oh please let Sawyer be alright' She thought.

"What about him?" Hazel asked finally finding her voice.

"Sawyer's awake and he's asking for you!" Lorraine exclaimed happily.

Hazel smiled, her husband was finally awake!

"Ok we'll be there in a half hour!" Hazel exclaimed and then she hung up.

"Hazel smiled and laughed happily; she then looked around and saw that no one was there.

Everyone had fallen asleep together in the living room, and now they weren't there.

Hazel then smelled the sweet aroma of coffee and pancakes. Hazel then went into the kitchen and saw everyone sitting at the big table and saw Gigi at the stove making the pancakes and Cole and Matt were getting coffee prepared.

"Good morning guys!" Hazel exclaimed happily.

"Good morning Hazel" Everyone said.

"It's good to see you happy Hazel" Matt said as he handed her a cup of coffee.

"Well I have some new for you" Hazel said.

Leah's ears perked up at this. Could it be…?

"What is it Hazel?" Natalie asked.

"Sawyer's awake and he wants to see us!" Hazel exclaimed.

Everyone cheered.

Leah smiled to herself.

'Not yet' Leah thought to herself.

Everyone then sat down at ate the pancakes Gigi made everyone loved them.

"Wow Gigi these pancakes are awesome the baby sure is kicking" Sandra said.

Gigi laughed.

"Well I'm glad you and the baby like my pancakes" Gigi said.

"But seriously Gigi, these pancakes are awesome" Declan said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys" Gigi said.

DTDTDT

Thirty minutes later everyone found themselves in the hospital waiting for Lorraine to come out.

"I'm so glad that Sawyer \'s gonna be alright" Hazel said.

"I'm happy for you guys" Leah said.

"So am I" Sam said.

"Me too" Declan said

"Me three" Dean said.

"Me four" Marissa said.

"Me five" Steven said.

Everyone then started laughing.

Just then Lorraine came out.

"Hazel he wants to see you" Lorraine said.

Hazel then walked to the room Sawyer was in.

DTDTDT

Hazel opened the door to Sawyer's room and saw her husband sitting up in bed.

Sawyer looked over and saw his wife and smiled.

"Hi honey" Sawyer said.

"Sawyer!" Hazel exclaimed as she ran up to the bed.

She had her arms extended but then dropped them.

"I don't want to hurt you" Hazel said.

Sawyer then grabbed Hazel's hand, pulled her close to him, wrapped his arms around Hazel and kissed her long and softly.

Once they pulled apart, they smiled but then Hazel looked down and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Sawyer asked in concern.

"Why?" Hazel asked in a soft voice.

"Why what?" Sawyer asked.

"Why did you take those bullets for me?" Hazel asked while she looked up Sawyer saw tears glistening in her eyes.

"Because I love you and I couldn't bare it if I saw you in my position" Sawyer said.

Hazel then broke down in tears.

"I was so scared!" Hazel sobbed.

Sawyer then grabbed Hazel's hand with one hand and wiped her tears with the other.

"Hey, hey don't be scared, baby look at me I'll be fine, I promise" Sawyer said gently as he caressed Hazel's face softly.

Hazel then kissed Sawyer again and he kissed back.

"Awww" A voice said.

Hazel and Sawyer broke apart and saw Leah standing in the doorway.

"Hey Leah" Sawyer said.

"Hey Sawyer" Leah said.

"Hazel, everyone wants to know if they can come in" Leah said.

"Yeah they can come in, I'll go get them" Hazel said as she left leaving Leah with Sawyer.

"So how are you feeling?" Sawyer asked.

"Me? I'm not the one who got shot, how are you feeling?" Leah asked as she walked over to the Sawyer's hospital bed.

"I'll be fine eventually" Sawyer said.

"Good, thank you by the way for saving me" Leah said as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"It was nothing" Sawyer said with a smile.

"I'm glad you're alright" Leah said as she hugged Sawyer.

"Thanks" Sawyer said as he hugged back.

Once they broke apart they smiled at each other.

"By the way, I heard you when I was out, Auntie Leah huh?" Sawyer said.

"Damn straight, so when are you guys gonna…you know" Leah asked with a sly grin.

Sawyer blushed.

"Well I don't really know yet" Sawyer said.

"Dude it's been like a year and a half since you got married, don't you think you should plan out that night?" Leah asked.

"I think I will but I don't know when yet" Sawyer said.

"Well if it makes you feel better, Hazel wants kids" Leah said.

"I know I also heard her" Sawyer said.

"Oh" Leah said.

"I also heard the rest of the things you said, love you too little sis" Sawyer said.

They then hugged each other.

Just then Hazel came in with everyone else.

"Hey buddy, how ya feeling? Kyle asked.

"Alright" Sawyer said.

"That's good" Sandra said.

"So when do you leave this place?" Genevieve asked.

"I don't know I'll know soon though" Sawyer said.

"That's good" Jenna said.

"So what happened while I was out?" Sawyer asked.

"Well after we left, we all gathered at you're guy's house and we just sat around and watched a video of Gigi, Cole, Dean and Steven in a show" Marissa said.

"Cool, which show was that?" Sawyer asked.

"Once Upon a Mattress" Cole said.

"It's basically a knockoff of The Princess and the Pea" Dean said.

"Cool" Sawyer said.

"Maybe when your home we can have another sleepover and watch it again" Gigi said.

"Yeah" Everyone said.

For the rest of the evening, everyone told stories and had a good time.

DTDTDT

That night once everyone had left Hazel stayed with Sawyer for the night, Hazel was going to sleep in the chair, but Sawyer insisted that she sleep in bed with him so Hazel did.

Hazel felt so safe in her lover's arms she fell asleep almost instantly with a smile on her face.

Sawyer smiled as he saw his wife fall asleep almost immediately.

"Goodnight sweet girl" Sawyer whispered.

He then kissed her forehead and fell asleep.

A/N And that's the end of this chapter! Enough sap and fluff for you? Please review and check out my other stories!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

A/N Ok… I have a lot of explaining to do. I'm soooooooo sorry I kept you guys waiting this long! 8th grade is a pain in the butt but luckily I get out in May! By the way what do you think of my OCs? I hope you all love them I just wanted to spice up this story with different characters but also keeping the characters in the movie. So please enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dolphin Tale but I do own my OCs you know who they are.**

It had been two months since the accident; Sawyer was out of the hospital and made a full recovery with his friends, family, and his wife at his side. Sandra was now six months pregnant and was really showing but she didn't mind, she was happy!

DTDTDT

It was a crisp fall day; Gigi had taken all of the girls from the aquarium, Sam, and her two sisters Haley and Riley to the bridal store to help pick out her wedding dress.

"Oh Gigi aren't you excited?" Natalie asked.

"Yes very excited!" Gigi exclaimed as they all got out of the car and headed to the bridal store.

"I remember when I got my wedding dress" Hazel said.

"So do I" Sandra said.

The girls entered the bridal store and waited for Gigi's consultant to come.

"Hazel, Sandra I have to ask… how do you know when you find the right dress?" Gigi asked curiously.

"Well when I first found my dress I just felt so amazing in it, I mean I could just picture myself walking down the aisle to Sawyer" Hazel said.

"Same here I could picture myself walking down the aisle to Kyle and feeling so beautiful, and now look where we are" Sandra said as she put her hands on her growing baby bump.

The girls laughed.

Just then a middle aged woman with brownish-reddish and a big smile on her face walked over to them.

"Hi, I'm Denisse I will be the consultant today who is the lucky bride?" Denisse asked.

"I am, my name is Gigi Larsen" Gigi said as she got up and shook Denisse's hand.

"Hello Gigi can you tell me who you brought with you today?" Denisse asked.

"I brought my friends Hazel, Sandra, Sam, Leah, Jenna, Marissa, Natalie, and Genevieve and these are my two little sisters Haley and Riley."

"Well hello everyone, if you all would come with me so we can get started" Denisse said.

The girls followed Denisse to a room that was full of wedding dresses and in the middle of the room was a big couch and in front of the couch were a step and a big mirror.

"Ok Gigi follow me and while we talk girls, I want you to pick out a dress each for Gigi" Denisse said then she and Gigi went in the dressing room.

Once Gigi and Denisse were in the dressing room they both took a seat.

"Ok Gigi tell me about your fiancée and what kind of dress you had in mind" Denisse said.

"My Fiancé's name is Cole Moore we met 15 years ago when I was in my first musical I played a group member and he played a boy named Harry and we became friends we started dating when I was in 8th grade and he was a freshman and the rest is history.

"That's sweet!" Denisse said.

"Thanks" Gigi said.

"Now tell me about your dream dress" Denisse said.

"I would love to have something princess like or maybe a silhouette dress but absolutely no mermaid dresses I hate how they just puff out at your feet, to me it doesn't look right" Gigi said.

"Ok sweetie let's find you a dress!" Denisse said and then left the room.

Denisse then went out back in the room where the girls were in and they all had one dress in their hands. Denisse took the dresses and also picked three additional dresses.

Once Denisse went back in the fitting room Gigi tried on the first dress which was picked out by Jenna. The dress was a ball gown that was covered feathers and Gigi was not a big fan of feathers.

"Well what do you think?" Denisse asked.

"It looks like a got smashed by a million pillows or a chicken threw its feathers at me" Gigi said.

"So that's a no?" Denisse asked

"Yep" Gigi asked.

Gigi then tried on the next dress it was a silhouette that had sleeves and fit her body perfectly.

"It's nice but I don't feel it I think it needs more designs" Gigi said.

"How about we show your friends?" Denisse asked.

"Sure" Gigi said.

Gigi then headed out to the room where the girls were and stepped on the step.

'Gigi you look beautiful but it's not you" Riley said.

The other girls agreed.

"That's what I was thinking" Gigi said.

Gigi tried on multiple gowns but none of them she liked nor did the girls liked them. Denisse chose one more dress.

"Ok Gigi last dress I think you'll like this one." Denisse said.

"I hope so" Gigi said worriedly.

Gigi stepped in the dress and looked in the mirror and was astounded at what she saw.

There she was in a princess white ball gown with rhinestones at the very top and rhinestones all over the bottom.

"Well don't you love it?" Denisse asked.

"Wow" Gigi said. That's all she could say.

"Ooh wait before we go show your friends I've got just the thing to complete this look while I'm gone can you please put you hair in a bun?" Denisse said.

"Sure" Gigi said then Denisse left the room.

Gigi then put her hair in a professional dancer's bun with her bangs neatly above her eyes.

Denisse came back with something blue and a veil.

Denise placed the blue sash around Gigi's middle and tied it tightly then put the veil on. The veil had gold lining to it.

Gigi then went to go show the girls.

The girls gasped at what they saw. They saw Gigi in the most beautiful wedding gown they've ever seen.

"Gigi you look…AMAZING!" Haley exclaimed.

"I totally agree" Riley said.

"You look like a princess!" Jenna said.

"Totally" Marissa said.

"Love it!" Natalie said.

"Cole is gonna be shocked when he sees you in this" Sam said.

Genevieve nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys" Gigi said.

"Gigi" Hazel and Sandra said.

"Yes?" Gigi said.

"We just wanted to let you know that we can totally see you walking down the aisle in this" Sandra said.

"But the question is can you?" Hazel asked.

"Gigi is this the dress?" Denisse asked.

Gigi looked again at herself and her friends and smiled.

"YES!" Gigi exclaimed.

Everyone cheered.

Once Gigi was back in her regular clothes she purchased the dress and had Denisse store it away so they can do the finishing touches, Gigi then hugged Denisse.

"Thanks Denisse" Gigi said.

"No problem Gigi it was my pleasure" Denisse said as she hugged back.

The girls then left the bridal store.

DTDTDT

Later that day Hazel walked up her driveway feeling exhausted, she just wanted to cuddle with Sawyer on the couch and sleep.

Hazel sighed she still had to make dinner. Hazel opened the door and saw Sawyer putting plates on the table being careful about his sore shoulder. There was a pot on the stove.

"Hey baby" Hazel said as she walked in and smelled the aroma of pasta in the air.

"Hey sweetheart I made pasta, I knew you would be home late and I thought I'd cook tonight" Sawyer said.

"You are so sweet" Hazel said as she kissed her husband.

They sat together and ate the pasta and after that they put in a movie and sat together on the couch by the time the movie was over they were both asleep for the night in each other's arms never wanting to let go.

A/N And I'll stop there! I hope you like this chapter! Sorry it took so long! I hope you love my OCs please review!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

A/N Hey guys! I just love this story and I hope you all too!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dolphin Tale but I do own my OCs.**

Sandra was now seven months pregnant and she and Kyle had not mentioned a baby shower. Hazel asked about it but they said it would sometime soon but weren't that specific.

One day she and Gigi were in the pool playing with Winter and Dale when Hazel brought it up.

"They said it was sometime soon but they weren't specific enough" Hazel said.

"I have an awesome idea!" Gigi exclaimed as she leaned against Dale softly.

"What what's your….ohhhh!" Hazel said as she realized where Gigi was going with this.

'"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Gigi asked as she smirked.

"Yep!" Hazel exclaimed.

Both girls then got out of the pool and headed for the kitchen to call everyone.

DTDTDT

Later that day, Gigi and Hazel gathered the gang together minus Kyle and Sandra. Both girls were explaining their plan.

"So I thought to myself 'Hey why not surprise them with a surprise baby shower!'" Gigi said as she finished explaining.

"G, that's a great idea!" Sawyer said.

"Yeah I like that idea" Lorraine said.

"And Sam, since you're the queen of planning things can you help Gigi and I set this up?" Hazel asked.

"Of course" Sam said.

"So when will this Baby shower be?" Leah asked.

"Is everyone ok with November 25th?" Gigi asked.

Everyone agreed.

"Marissa and I can distract them while you guys set up" Steven suggested and Marissa nodded.

"That would be great" Gigi said.

"Matt and I can go and get decorations" Natalie said and Matt nodded.

"Awesome" Sam said.

"Hazel, you and I can go get a cake that says congrats or something like that." Sawyer said.

"That's what I was thinking" Hazel said.

That night everyone planned the baby shower and were assigned roles.

DTDTDT

November 25th everyone was scrambling to get everything perfect and in order. Steven and Marissa had taken Kyle and Sandra to the mall to walk around, Natalie and Matt had gotten the decorations, Lorraine, Jenna, Genevieve, and Clay were preparing the food, Sawyer and Hazel had gone to get the cake and everyone else was putting up the decorations.

"So everyone I want to take a survey, the question is what do you think Sandra is having Boy or girl?" Gigi asked as she put up the banner that said Congrats on it.

"Girl" Sam said.

"Girl" Cole said.

"Agreed" Dean said.

"No I think Boy" Declan said.

"I'm with you Declan" Lorraine said as she put the beef on the stove.

"Same here" Leah said.

"Girl Jenna and Genevieve said.

"Boy" Liam said.

"Girl" Nick said.

"Girl" Natalie and Matt said

Just then Sawyer and Hazel walked in carrying the cake, Sawyer then put it in the fridge.

"Hey guys were taking a survey what do you think Sandra is having?" Gigi asked.

"Boy" Hazel and Sawyer said.

"What about you Gigi?" Dean asked.

"Oh definitely a boy!" Gigi exclaimed.

Just then Natalie got a text message from Marissa.

"Hey guys Marissa just texted me she said they'll be here in 5 minutes" Natalie said.

"Ok everyone get everything ready" Hazel said.

Everyone then got there gifts on the gift table while Lorraine and Clay put the food on the table.

Just then Kyle and Sandra walked through the door. Steve and Marissa were behind them.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone exclaimed.

Sandra gasped and smiled, she had the most thoughtful friends. Kyle smiled, this was amazing.

"Oh my gosh!" Sandra exclaimed happily as she hugged Hazel.

"A surprise baby shower!" Gigi exclaimed.

"You guys this is so sweet!" Sandra exclaimed.

"Guys this is so awesome thank you" Kyle said as he hugged Sawyer.

"Hey man you guys deserve it" Sawyer said.

Everyone proceed to talk to one another and eat. After everyone ate Sandra opened her gifts it was mostly baby outfits that were neutral baby blankets and bottles. Lorraine even gave Sawyer's old crib to the expecting couple. Sandra and Kyle couldn't be happier.

DTDTDT

Later that night after cake had been eaten everyone was sitting around on the couch when Gigi pulled out a needle from her hair.

"You keep a needle in your hair?" Kyle asked.

"Yep" Gigi said.

"At all times?" Sandra asked.

"Yep" Gigi said.

"That's my fiancée" Cole said.

"Why do you have a needle?" Hazel asked.

"You never know when you're gonna come across a pregnant woman" Gigi said.

"What does that mean?" Liam asked.

"In Italian tradition, a person a hangs a needle on a thread and puts over a pregnant woman's hand it the needle spins in circle it's a girl if it goes in a straight line it's a boy." Gigi explained.

"Very cool" Jenna said.

"Sandra, give me your hand please" Gigi said.

Sandra then laid her palm open under the needle and thread.

"Ok I'm gonna tap the needle on your hand 3 times then I'll put it above your hand" Gigi said.

Gigi then proceeded to do so. When the needle was over Sandra's hand it went in a line.

"A line.. IT'S A BOY!" Gigi exclaimed happily.

"No way!" Genevieve exclaimed.

"That's going in a line" Gigi said.

"Do it over!" Jenna exclaimed.

"There's no do over" Gigi exclaimed.

"Well hey if it's a boy great if it's a girl great, I'm happy either way." Sandra said.

"So am I" Kyle said.

Everyone cheered.

Everyone then proceeded to talk more and once midnight came everyone left.

Sandra, Kyle, Sawyer and Hazel slept over at Sawyer and Hazel's house.

"Guys thanks so much for the baby shower" Sandra said.

"No problem" Hazel said.

Sawyer and Hazel then went up to their room and climbed into their bed, kissed each other, then drifted off to a good night's sleep.

A/N Ok guys I'll stop there! I think the next chapter will be when Kyle and Sandra's baby comes! Stay tuned! Please review and check out my other stories!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

A/N Hey guys! I hope everyone is enjoying their summer! I know I am! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dolphin Tale but I own the OCs**

It had been two months since the baby shower and it was now January. Sandra was nearing her due date and was excited as ever.

DTDTDT

One day, Sandra, Hazel, Gigi, and Jenna were hanging out at Kyle and Sandra's house talking.

"So Gigi how was auditions for the show?" Sandra asked.

"Oh it was fantastic! I even got a call back and I made it in!" Gigi said excitedly.

"Oh really? Gigi I'm so happy for you!" Sandra exclaimed

"Same here" Hazel and Jenna said.

"Thanks guys" Gigi said.

"So what show is it?" Hazel asked.

"Anything Goes" Gigi said.

"What's it about?" Jenna asked.

"Its about a man and a woman who fall in love on a cruise ship in the 1930s and while the man is trying to win the woman's heart he gets involved with a gang and things get crazy from there" Gigi explained.

"Wow what part did you get?" Sandra asked.

"I got the part of Hope she is the woman who falls in love with Billy who is the main character. Cole got the part of Billy" Gigi said.

"Wow that's awesome! It's like you two were made for the parts" Jenna said.

The Girls laughed.

"I know, so the shows in March and then I get married on the 4th of July" Gigi said.

"Hey guys I'm gonna go get a heating pad" Sandra said as she got up.

"Is everything ok?" Hazel asked.

"Yeah, yeah just a few cramps" Sandra said a she made her way up the stairs.

The girls looked at each other.

"I hope everything is ok" Jenna said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that everything will be fi-"

"AHHH"

The girls then jumped to their feet and ran up the stairs and into Sandra and Kyle's room. There they found Sandra on her knees, her face was red, her hands were on her stomach and there was a puddle surrounding her.

Sandra opened her eyes and looked at her friends.

"The baby's coming!" Sandra exclaimed.

"Ok, ok, I'm gonna go start my car; Hazel you help Jenna get Sandra to my car! Let's move!" Gigi exclaimed.

Hazel and Jenna then helped Sandra up and led her down the stairs.

"Oh God Kyle you should be here" Sandra said.

"Everything will be fine" Hazel said as they put Sandra in Gigi's car.

Once everyone was in the car, they raced to the hospital as fast as they could.

DTDTDT

At the aquarium, Kyle, Sawyer, and Cole were watching Winter and Dale and talking.

"So let me get this straight, you and G play the main characters and their supposed to fall in love" Sawyer said.

"You got it" Cole said.

"Wow you two don't even need to act" Kyle said.

The guys laughed.

Just then Kyle's phone rang.

"Hello?" Kyle answered

"Kyle, its Jenna you got to get to the hospital now Sandra is going into labor!" Jenna exclaimed,

"What!? But she's not due for another 2 weeks!" Kyle exclaimed.

"I know that and you know that but its time!" Jenna said.

"Ok we'll be there as soon as possible" Kyle said.

"Ok" Jenna said and hung up.

Kyle then hung up and looked to Sawyer and Cole.

"Guys its Sandra she's…"

"Going into labor, we know. Let's go" Sawyer said.

And with that the guys got in the car and headed for the hospital.

DTDTDT

Back in Gigi's car, Gigi was driving as fast as she could without breaking the law while Jena and Hazel were in the back helping Sandra.

"Oh God why does this have to hurt?" Sandra moaned.

"Don't worry soon it'll all be over" Jenna said.

"Soon you and Kyle will be parents" Hazel said.

"Guys I'm so sorry I put you through this" Sandra said.

"Don't even go there, you know damn well I'm more than happy to help" Gigi said.

"Same here" Jenna and Hazel said.

"Thanks guys" Sandra said.

"We're here" Gigi said

Once Gigi parked they saw Kyle, Sawyer and Cole run to them. Kyle then carried his wife to the hospital doors.

"Oh Kyle I'm so glad you're here" Sandra said.

"I know, everything will be fine" Kyle said.

Just then they walked into the hospital.

"HELP MY WIFE IS IN LABOR" Kyle yelled out.

Just then Doctors and nurses swarmed them. They put Sandra on a stretcher and wheeled her into the birthing room with Kyle following leaving the rest of the gang in the waiting room.

DTDTDT

20 minutes later the rest of the gang came and everyone was still waiting in the waiting room.

"I can't believe that the day is finally here." Lorraine said.

"I'm sure my son is very excited" Max Connellan, Kyle's father said.

Max was out of town when they had the baby shower but made sure to visit his son and daughter in-law when he came back.

"So Max, what do you think Sandra is having?" Gigi asked.

"I think a girl" Max said.

"Well just so you know, I did the needle and thread test on Sandra and basically you hang the needle over the needle over a pregnant woman's hand and if the needle goes in a circle it's a girl and if it goes in a line it's a boy, it went in a line" Gigi said.

"But its fake" Genevieve said.

"Ok sure you think that" Gigi said.

"So Gigi did you get the part in the show?" Marissa asked.

"Yes I did I got the Role of Hope she's one of the main girls and she she falls for Billy" Gigi said

"I play Billy" Cole said.

"That's just perfect" Sam said.

Everyone laughed.

"Let me guess is the show 'Anything Goes'?" Lorraine asked.

"Yes" Gigi said.

"I wonder how things are going in there" Dean wondered.

DTDTDT

Sandra was in the middle of her 7th push with Kyle at her side. Once she was done with the push she turned to Kyle and growled.

"I hate you!" Sandra growled.

"I love you" Kyle said.

"Ok Mrs. Connellan just one more push and the baby will be out" the Doctor said.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" Sandra screamed as she pushed.

Just then a baby's cry was heard. Sandra then lay back on the bed with her back on the pillow.

"It's a boy!" The Doctor exclaimed.

Sandra and Kyle both had tears in their eyes. After nine months they were finally parents.

The doctor then wheeled Sandra to a different room and there Sandra was handed her baby for the first time.

"He's beautiful" Sandra said.

"What should we name him?" Kyle asked.

"I was thinking about baby names and for a boy, I was thinking about it how about Gavin Zachary Connellan?" Sandra asked.

"It's perfect, he does look like a Gavin" Kyle said.

Both Kyle and Sandra adored Gavin.

"He has you're brown eyes" Kyle said.

"And you're brown hair" Sandra said.

"Should I go get the others?" Kyle asked.

"Sure" Sandra said.

DTDTDT

Back in the waiting room, the gang was starting to get a little impatient.

"Where the heck is Kyle" Gigi asked.

"Sandra is probably still giving birth" Declan said.

Just then Kyle came out with a big smile.

"She had the baby" Kyle said.

"And is it a boy or a girl?" Hazel asked.

"I'll tell you when we get to her room" Kyle said.

The gang then followed Kyle to Sandra's room. In the room they saw Sandra in bed holing a baby in a blue blanket.

Sandra looked up and smiled.

"It's a boy" She said.

"Haha! See the Genevieve?" Gigi asked as she pulled the needle out of her hair.

"The needle never lies!" Gigi said.

"You keep a needle in your hair?" Max asked shocked.

"Yep you never know when you're gonna come across a pregnant woman" Gigi said.

"What's his name?" Matt asked.

"We named him Gavin Zachary Connellan" Sandra said.

"That has a nice ring to it" Sam said.

For the rest of the day, the gang spent it with the new parents. They ordered a pizza and they all got turns holding little Gavin.

While everyone got a turn to hold Gavin, Sawyer and Hazel saw the happiness in Sandra and Kyle's eyes. Sawyer and Hazel looked at each other and smiled, they both thought it was time to start thinking about a new addition.

They couldn't wait to get started.

A/N And that's chapter 16! I hope you all enjoyed it! Please Review and check out my other stories!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

A/N Hey guys! I'm so sorry I took so long! I took a break for summer vacation. But thank you all for the fantastic reviews! I love that you all love my story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dolphin Tale but I do own my OCs you know who they are.**

It had been one month since Gavin was born. Sandra and Kyle were still adjusting to being parents but they were handling it one day at a time.

Gigi and Cole were still preparing for their 4th of July wedding, and rehearsing for Anything Goes but they barley had to act since there characters were each other's love interest. They had even gotten Dean to join the show as The Purser.

Sawyer and Hazel loved married life; it would be 2 years already in June. They were trying to have a child but to no avail. But they took it in stride and let love lead the way.

DTDTDT

Sawyer, Hazel, Gigi, Cole, Nick, and Natalie were having lunch at a local diner near the aquarium taking a lunch break.

"Nick, Natalie I feel like we haven't seen you in a while, how are you guys?" Gigi asked.

Nick and Natalie both had two jobs. One at the aquarium and another at a local community center as camp counselors. So they were always on the go.

"I know! Well I'm doing great, been very busy lately but happy nonetheless" Natalie replied with a smile.

"I'm doing great as well, those kids really keep my energy going" Nick said with a grin.

"I know you guys are camp counselors but what kind of camps do you counsel for?" Cole asked.

"I do Soccer and singing camp" Natalie said.

"I do baseball and football camp" Nick said.

"Great choices guys" Sawyer said.

The group sat in a comfortable silence as they ate.

"So Gigi, Cole how's the show going?" Hazel asked.

"It's going great! Cole and I are already memorized our lines so no more scripts for us. The show is only one month away" Gigi said.

"It's awesome, I can't wait to get started using actual props" Cole said.

"I heard you got Dean into the show" Natalie said.

"Yeah, he plays the Purser" Cole said.

"How did you manage that?" Sawyer asked.

"Well the guy who originally played the Purser quit because of health problems and we asked Dean if he could do it and he said yes" Gigi said.

"That was easy" Nick said.

"Well he's friends with the director she didn't mind putting him in the play" Gigi said.

"That's great" Hazel said.

The group then noticed that the people at the table across from them were giving them dirty looks. The group ignored it, not wanting to start anything.

"So Sawyer, Hazel how have you been?" Nick asked.

"We're good, we've actually been trying to have a child, but sadly it's not working" Hazel said as she looked down.

Gigi noticed that the woman at the table across from them rolled their eyes while Hazel was talking but ignored it.

"Oh that's too bad, I wish you all the best" Natalie said.

Sawyer put his arm around his wife.

"Thanks Nat, but were ok, besides we have so much to look forward to: the show, Gavin's baptism, and our 2 year anniversary" Sawyer said.

"Don't forget our wedding!" Gigi said.

"How could I forget? And the wedding" Sawyer said.

The group laughed.

Gigi then saw the woman across the table scowl. The woman then got up from her chair with two steaming mugs of coffee in her hands. The woman then walked over to Hazel and before Gigi could do anything the woman poured on of the cups of coffee on Hazel's head.

Hazel gasped and turned her body around in her chair. She then saw a woman with black hair and tan skin.

"Ooops my bad here let me help you" The woman said.

The woman then splashed the other mug of steaming Coffee in Hazel's face. The coffee went all over Hazel's face barley missing her eyes.

Hazel screamed and covered her eyes. It was the worst sound Sawyer ever heard.

"What the Hell!?" Gigi yelled.

Sawyer then got his napkins and started wiping Hazel's face. Hazel had tears cascading down her now red blotchy face.

The lady laughed as Hazel suffered.

"Hey lady, do you mind telling us what the hell your problem is?" Gigi asked now standing up with her arms crossed.

The lady smirked.

"Well I was enjoying myself with my friends over there and noticed this little tramp saying that she can't have kids and I say thank God for that" The lady said.

Sawyer then stood up leaving Hazel with her face in her hands.

"For your information the 'little tramp' is my wife and how dare you insult her! First you pour coffee on her then you comment on how she's having trouble having kids! Do you know how hard it is for her? For us?" Sawyer exclaimed.

"I can honestly care less" The lady said nonchalantly.

Cole then stood up.

"You know its people like you that make me sick, insulting and abusing my friend" Cole said.

"Who are you anyway?" Nick asked.

The lady snorted.

"I'm surprised you didn't recognize me Hazel Haskett" The lady said.

Hazel then looked up and gasped. The person was Nina Taylor, Hazel's high school bully.

"Nina Taylor" Hazel said.

Nina smirked.

"Damn right, Tramp" Nina said.

Hazel still crying stood up and faced Nina.

"You know what? In high school you did nothing but make my life a living hell. You teased me every single day about everything about me, about my family, friends, the aquarium, and even on the fact that my mother died" Hazel said.

Gigi, Nick, Natalie, Cole, and Sawyer gasped.

"That's just low" Natalie said.

"And I don't regret one bit of it" Nina growled.

"Fine, but you know what, I don't care anymore, you can spill coffee on me, you can laugh at the fact that I work in the aquarium, and you can tease me on everything! But I will not allow you to call me a tramp." Hazel said dangerously low.

"Oh yeah? And why's that…tramp?" Nina asked.

"You see that man right there?" Hazel motioned at Sawyer.

"Yeah" Nina said.

"That's my husband, his name is Sawyer Nelson and he loves me for me and everything I do! He even risked his life to save me from a gang" Hazel exclaimed.

"Well what a pity, almost losing his life for this nobody" Nina said and rolled her eyes.

"Hey! For your information I did that because I love her and if I had to I'd do it all over again a million times if it meant she was safe" Sawyer said standing up next to his wife.

"Whatever like I care" Nina said.

Hazel then pulled Nina by her shirt and pulled her so they were face to face.

"Listen here you pathetic bully, I might be having trouble having children but that won't stop me from trying, and one day I know I'll have kids and when that day comes I'll think about this day and laugh. Oh and by the way my name is not Hazel Haskett you dumb bimbo. It's Hazel Nelson, wife of Sawyer Nelson" Hazel finished and let go of Nina leaving her speechless.

"And a damn awesome friend to all of us" Gigi said.

With that the group paid for their meal and left the diner and went home leaving Nina on the spot.

DTDTDT

That night, after Gigi, Cole, Nick, and Natalie left, Sawyer and Nelson were in their bedroom.

Sawyer was lying in bed while Hazel was in the shower getting the rest of the coffee out of her hair. Once Hazel got out of the shower she then out on her night gown and braided her hair.

Sawyer then smiled as Hazel came out of the bathroom. She looked like a princess in the night gown.

Hazel then got in bed with Sawyer and rolled on her side facing Sawyer. Sawyer then looked at his wife; there were couple spots on Hazel's face that were a little red from the hot Coffee she even had some on her arms.

Sawyer frowned. His wife shouldn't have to suffer like this.

He then kissed Hazel's burns on her face and her arms and then captured her lips in a very sweet kiss.

When they broke apart Sawyer smiled.

"You were so brave Hazel" Sawyer said.

"Thanks but..." Hazel said and then looked down.

"What is it?" Sawyer asked and gently lifted Hazel's face up so they were eye to eye.

"Do you hate me because I haven't gotten pregnant yet?" Hazel asked.

Sawyer gaped and looked at her as if she had two heads.

"Why would you think that?" Sawyer asked.

"I just thought that you were sick of me or disappointed" Hazel said as tears came down her face.

"No baby no, listen Hazel I love you no matter what, I always will" Sawyer said as he lifted Hazel in his arms.

"I love you too" Hazel's aid with a smile.

They then fell asleep in each other's arms. Not knowing the good that was gonna come their way.

A/N And I'll stop there! Please Review and check out my other stories!


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

A/N Holy crap….I have got to start updating more! Thank you for all the favorites and comments! I love it all!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Just my OCs! **

It was now March. Gavin was now 2 months old and was a bundle of energy. His parents were happy either way. Winter and Dale were still a 'couple' as the employees of the aquarium called them. Hazel still wasn't pregnant, but she and Sawyer were still happy for they had many things to look forward too such as being the godparents of Gavin.

As for Gigi and Cole, they also had many things to look forward too. Their 4th of July wedding was just around the corner. And the show that they were in 'Anything Goes' was just starting that night! Their friends would come see the Saturday night show since it was Gigi's 26th birthday that night also.

DTDTDT

It was the night of Gigi's birthday. Sawyer, Hazel and the gang were at the aquarium waiting for Kyle and Sandra to get there.

"So are you guys excited for the show?" Leah asked.

"You bet! Gigi texted me just now saying how the last 3 shows had been. She sounds very happy and excited" Jenna said.

"Who does Gigi and Cole play again?" Steven asked.

"Cole plays Billy Crocker and Gigi plays Hope Harcourt" Genevieve replied.

"Dean also plays the Purser" Sawyer said.

"Does anyone know where Kyle and Sandra are?" Sam asked as she and Declan walked in the aquarium.

"They are by Max's house dropping Gavin off there, they'll be here in 10 minutes" Hazel replied.

"Alright well I have the tickets, so when they get here I'll pass them out" Declan said.

Ten minutes later, Sandra and Kyle walked in. Declan then passed out the tickets and they all left for the park district theatre.

DTDTDT

At the theatre, the group sat in their assigned seats. The group took up the whole 3rd row. Once everyone was situated, they pulled out there playbills and looked through it. They all loved the pictures. Some were taken from the rehearsals and others were professionally taken.

The lights then dimmed, and the curtain opened. The side doors of the auditorium opened and the stage lights came on and the music started. The cast members dressed as passengers came on stage and greeted the captain and purser and left the stage.

"There's Dean" Sawyer whispered to Hazel as Hazel giggled.

They then saw Gigi dressed as Hope in a beautiful dark blue 1930s short dress with an older woman and another man. After them they saw Cole dressed as Billy wearing a gray suit.

The show progressed and soon the audience saw Hope see Billy for the first time since the last time they met.

"Billy?" Gigi said as she made her way to Cole.

"Hope! Where have you been these past few months? I've been worried sick about you!" Cole said as he took Gigi's hands in his.

"I know and I-" Gigi began saying but was interrupted.

"Oh Hope? Where are you darling?" Debra the lady who played Hope's mother asked as she came on stage.

Gigi then let go of Cole's hands and turned around.

"Ah Hope there you are" Dave Gigi's friend said in a British accent.

"Billy this is my mom, and Fiancée Sir Evelyn Okeleigh" Gigi said.

"Fiancée? You're getting married?" Cole asked.

"Yes" Gigi said with a pained look on her face.

"You're getting married to him?" Cole asked as he pointed to Dave.

"Why, yes" Dave said.

"Hope! Come on! We must get to our rooms" Debra said.

"See you around" Gigi said as she hooked arms with Dave and left leaving Cole on stage.

"Poor Cole" Sandra whispered.

A couple of scenes later and Cole and Gigi were dancing with each other while singing 'Its De-Lovely'. Cole was still wearing his gray suit, but Gigi changed to a long mint green dress.

"They are so cute together" Marissa whispered.

"I can't wait until they are actually married" Leah whispered back.

"I can't wait to see their first dance as husband and wife" Sam whispered.

After that scene ended the show went on. The rest of scene one flew by with Cole getting mistaken for Snake eyes Johnson who was public enemy number 1, Dave as Evelyn falling for Reno Sweeny and Gigi storming off on Cole for playing along with the scandal.

Intermission then started and the gang started talking to each other.

"This is one hell of a show" Kyle said.

"I know everyone is so good! Especially Gigi and Cole" Natalie said.

"Don't forget Dean" Leah added.

"Can I just take a moment to say that I think Gigi looks absolutely stunning? I just love the look they gave her with her hair and make-up and all her beautiful costumes" Sandra said.

"And Cole looks absolutely handsome" Genevieve said.

Everyone nodded.

"Hey guys I got a text from my mom, Gigi's sisters Haley and Riley are there helping set up for Gigi's surprise party" Sawyer said.

"That's great!" Hazel said with a smile.

"I'm sure she'll be very surprised" Nick said.

"Does Cole know about this?" Matt asked.

"Of course, this was his idea after all" Hazel said.

Just then, the lights dimmed and act 2 began with a bang. The show went on and soon they were at the scene where Billy tells the truth.

"Alright you want a confession? I'll give you a confession! I am not public enemy number 1! I am not snake eyes Johnson" Cole said.

Everyone gasped. But Gigi smiled.

"The name is William C. Crocker a broken down broker" Cole said.

"Purser arrest that man!" The captain said as he pointed to Cole.

3 sailors carried Cole offstage.

"Billy!" Gigi said as she got up and started running towards the sailors who had Cole.

"Hope!" Cole said as he was taken back stage.

Gigi then stopped at the stage right and got down on her knees and looked down, her ruby red lips in a frown, and her long red dress flowed at her sides.

The next scene was when Billy was in the jail cell with his friend Moonface Martin one of the gangsters played by Gigi's friend Tom. Cole then saw Gigi outside the jail cell.

"Hope!" Cole exclaimed as he went to the bars of the jail cell.

"Billy are you ok?" Gigi asked as she slid her small hand through the bars into Cole's.

"Yes I'm fine, how are you?" Cole asked as he took Gigi's hand.

"Fine, but Billy I'm getting married to Evelyn tomorrow" Gigi said.

"What? How?" Cole asked as his eyes widened.

"I know it's crazy but my mother insisted we get married first thing tomorrow" Gigi said.

"But Hope you love me" Cole said.

Gigi and Cole then sang "All Through the Night" and at the end Gigi and Cole kissed.

"Billy, I do love you" Gigi said as she left.

"Hope wait!" Cole exclaimed.

The next scene had Gigi in a wedding dress and Dave in a tux. Later in the scene, Cole and Tom came out wearing Chinese men outfits with the hats and all. Reno came out as the Chinese girl that Evelyn fell in love with.

"I'll give you 5000 dollars to leave" Dave said.

"No Evelyn no amount of money will make them leave, and plus you love her. I say we trade! Excuse me you sir?" Gigi said as she made her way to Cole.

"Oh English lady speak to me?" Cole said in a Chinese accent that got a lot of laughs.

"You are a close relative to her?" Gigi asked as she pointed to Reno.

"Oh yes" Cole said.

"Then Evelyn I guess you'll have to offer him…me!" Gigi said.

"That's a great Idea!" Dave said.

Gigi then went to Cole and Dave went to Susanne the girl who played Reno. After the epilogue the show ended and everyone cheered.

The cast members took their bows and saved Gigi and Cole for last.

When Gigi and Cole took their bows everyone cheered the most.

DTDTDT

In the hallway of the auditorium Gigi and Cole saw the gang come towards them.

Gigi received hugs from everyone as did Cole.

"You guys were amazing!" Hazel exclaimed.

"Thank you Hazel" Gigi said and then hugged her.

"Hey are you guys coming to my mom's house? She has food there" Sawyer said.

"Yeah man, of course" Cole said.

DTDTDT

Back at Lorraine's house everyone was waiting for Gigi and Cole to arrive.

"Oh I can't wait for Gigi to see this" Lorraine said.

"Cole just texted me. They're here!" Riley said.

Everyone then got into positions. Cole opened the door and Gigi walked in.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted.

Gigi gasped and then smiled.

"Oh my god" Gigi said.

Haley and Riley went up to Gigi and hugged her.

"Happy birthday Big sis" Haley and Riley said.

"Was this your guy's idea?" Gigi asked as she hugged both her little sisters.

"No it was the man behind you idea" Haley said.

Gigi let go of her sisters and turned around to see Cole smiling. Gigi smiled and ran up to him and kissed him. She then hugged him and everyone cheered.

"Thank you" Gigi said as she kissed Cole's cheek.

"No problem. Thank everyone else too they helped me out" Cole said.

Gigi then hugged and thanked everyone.

"Who wants cake?" Lorraine asked.

Everyone raised their hand and laughed.

The rest of the night was spent laughing, talking, and spending time with each other. Just like every family does.

A/N And I'll stop there! The chapter will be the baptism and then after that will be Sawyer and Hazel's anniversary in which something big will happen! So please R and R!


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

A/N Hey guys! I hope you all love this story! By the reviews it's kind of obvious! But hey at least I definitely know you all love the story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dolphin Tale but I do own my OCs.**

It had been 2 months since Gigi's birthday and everyone was excited. Kyle and Sandra had Gavin's baptism coming up with Sawyer and Hazel as Gavin's godparents, Hazel and Sawyer's 2 year wedding anniversary that June and Gigi and Cole's 4th of July wedding!

DTDTDT

It was a warm morning in May. Kyle and Sandra were getting ready for their son's baptism. Sawyer and Hazel were dressing their soon to be godson in his baptismal outfit while waiting for Kyle and Sandra.

Sawyer held the 4 month old up while Hazel got the undershirt on. Sawyer smiled as his wife came up with a game to entertain Gavin.

"Where's Gavin? Where is he?" Hazel asked as she held the shirt before putting Gavin's head through.

Hazel gasped as she pulled the shirt down revealing the baby's head.

"There he is!" Hazel exclaimed.

Gavin giggled as Hazel kissed his cheek.

"You are gonna look so handsome!" Hazel gushed as she grabbed the little over coat that went with the outfit.

Once they got the coat on the baby, Sawyer placed the baby in Hazel's arms. Hazel held Gavin happily and then placed him on her lap.

"Oh you are gonna have so much fun today!" Hazel said as she held Gavin on her lap.

"Yeah I'm sure he'll love getting doused with water on his head" Sawyer said sarcastically with a smirk on his face.

"Oh be quiet!" Hazel said as she looked at her husband.

"Don't listen to Uncle Sawyer, he doesn't know what he's talking about" Hazel said as she reverted her attention to the baby.

Sawyer smiled then laughed at his wife's antics. What the couple didn't know was that they were being watched by another certain couple through the door.

"Oh they look so cute with him" Sandra whispered as she looked through the crack.

"I know, Sawyer told me Hazel has been feeling down about not having kids yet so that might be why she's attached to Gavin" Kyle whispered as he carefully held the door knob.

"I really hope they have kids soon" Sandra whispered.

"I know I can't wait for the day when Sawyer calls to tell us that he and Hazel are having a baby" Kyle whispered.

"I know we should go in, but I don't want to break up the moment" Sandra said.

"I know but we have to, we have to leave soon" Kyle whispered.

"Ok" Sandra whispered.

Kyle and Sandra opened the door and saw Sawyer and Hazel look up.

"Oh look! Its mommy and daddy!" Hazel said as Gavin smiled.

"Oh you look so cute" Sandra said as she took him from Hazel.

"Thanks for dressing him" Kyle said.

"No problem" Sawyer said.

"Hey guys we should get going, we need to be there soon" Sandra said.

The gang nodded and left.

DTDTDT

The Baptism was held at the local church. Since Gavin was the only baby getting baptized, the service was short. The Connellan's sat in the first row with Hazel and Sawyer on either side of Sandra and Kyle. Their family and friends surrounded them from behind.

The priest then called up Gavin with Sandra and Kyle and Sawyer and Hazel to go by the holy water.

With Hazel gently holding Gavin, the priest doused little Gavin with the water making Gavin cry. Hazel soothed the baby the best she could. She cradled the baby until he fell asleep.

DTDTDT

After the baptism, the gang went to a local banquet hall where everyone ate and mingled.

Sawyer and Hazel sat with Kyle, Sandra, Max, Lorraine and Hazel's father Clay.

"Hazel you were fantastic when you soothed Gavin during the baptism!" Lorraine said.

"That's my wife!" Sawyer exclaimed.

Everyone including Hazel laughed.

"Thank you" Hazel said with a smile.

"But no seriously, you're really good with him" Sandra said.

Kyle nodded in agreement.

"Well my daughter has always been like that, gentle around babies and animals, no wonder she's amazing at the aquarium" Clay praised.

Hazel giggled.

"Thanks daddy" Hazel said.

"No problem" said Clay.

"Hey we were wondering if you two can watch Gavin next week since Kyle and I have an all-day date with some friends of mine from high school" Sandra asked.

Hazel beamed.

"Oh of course we would" Hazel said.

"Yeah we'd love it" Sawyer said.

"Perfect" Sandra said.

Everyone then ate their food. Once everyone was done, everyone got on the dance floor and danced the night away.

Once a slow song started, sung by Gigi herself, Sawyer went over to his wife and took her hand in his.

"Care for a dance?" Sawyer asked.

"Of course" Hazel said.

The couple then went over to the dance floor and started swaying.

"So you had fun today?" Sawyer asked.

"You bet" Hazel said.

Sawyer then held Hazel closer as they swayed more.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" Sawyer asked.

Hazel giggled.

"You are so cheesy" Hazel said.

Sawyer grinned.

"But I'd like to hear it" Hazel said.

"You are the most beautiful woman here, how did I get so lucky?" Sawyer asked.

"Again with the cheesy lines?" Hazel teased.

"Hey I can't help it" Sawyer said.

The couple laughed and danced some more. Sawyer even twirled and dipped his wife.

"Who knew we could dance like this?" Sawyer asked.

"I know right?" Hazel said.

Hazel then placed her head on Sawyer's shoulder. He then kissed her neck, leaving a trail of kisses until he reached her lips.

Hazel kissed back and placed her hand on his neck.

With that the song ended and everyone clapped for Gigi.

"Thank you!" Gigi exclaimed as everyone clapped for her.

The rest of the night was spent dancing, and having fun while loving every minute of one fantastic party!

A/N And I'll stop there! I hope you all love it! So the next chapter will be Hazel and Sawyer babysitting and a lot of fluff! So stay tuned!


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

A/N Hey Guys! I am finally on summer break thank God! A lot of big things are gonna happen in this story! I can't wait for you guys to read this chapter and more chapters to come! Enjoy this very fluffy chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dolphin Tale but I do own my OCs!**

A week after Gavin's Baptism, Sawyer and Hazel were cuddling on the couch in their living room waiting for Sandra and Kyle to come with Gavin. Even though they couldn't wait for Gavin to come (Especially Hazel) they enjoyed this moment in each other's arms. Sawyer had his arms around Hazel's waist and she had her arms around his neck. Sawyer looked into his wife's eyes and kissed her.

"You're so beautiful" Sawyer whispered.

Hazel smiled as she closed her eyes.

"You sap" Hazel said.

Sawyer looked at Hazel and grinned.

"Hey I can't help it" Sawyer said.

They then heard the door knock. Hazel then jumped out of Sawyer's arms and sauntered to the door.

"Damn" Sawyer muttered.

Hazel turned around.

"Hey, once the babysitting is done, we'll continue" Hazel said and winked.

"Yes Ma'am!" Sawyer mocked saluted.

With a grin Hazel opened the door and let Sandra and Kyle in. Sandra was holding a smiling and gurgling Gavin.

"Hey sweetie" Hazel said as she took Gavin from Sandra and held him. She then took him to the kitchen, leaving Sawyer with Sandra and Kyle.

"Ok, so he's already been changed and he'll need to be fed in an hour. Kyle and I should be back by 10" Sandra said.

"Got it" Sawyer said.

"Have fun dude" Kyle said.

Sawyer laughed.

"Thanks man" Sawyer said.

Sandra saw Hazel holding and playing with Gavin in the other room and smiled.

"She looks so happy with him" Sandra said.

Kyle and Sawyer also looked at Hazel with the baby and smiled.

"Yeah, hopefully this will bring her spirits up about not having kids yet" Sawyer said.

"Why can't she have kids?" Kyle asked.

"It's not that she can't have them, it's just it's been hard for us but her especially, we keep trying but nothing. The Doctors can't explain it; everything is normal but still nothing" Sawyer explained.

"I hope things change for the better for you two, Lord knows you deserve it" Sandra said.

"Thanks" Sawyer said.

With that Sandra and Kyle left, once they were gone, Sawyer went to the kitchen and what he saw took his breath away. He saw his wife holding Gavin. The sunlight was peeking in leaving a glow in the room that shone on Hazel and the baby. It almost looked like Heaven's light. Hazel then noticed him and smiled.

"Come here Sawyer" Hazel said.

Sawyer then made his way to Hazel and Gavin.

"I think someone wants to play with his godparents" Sawyer said.

"I think you're right" Hazel said.

Sawyer then led Hazel and the baby to the living room. Hazel then sat on the floor with Gavin in her lap as Sawyer got the diaper bag and pulled some toys out. Once Gavin saw the toys his eyes lit up with excitement as he clapped his hands. Hazel giggled at the baby's excitement.

DTDTDT

An hour later it was time for Gavin to be fed. Hazel prepared the bottle while Sawyer played with his godson.

Hazel walked in with a bottle in her hand. She then grabbed Gavin and held him while she fed him. While she was feeding him she started humming. While he couldn't figure out the tune she was humming (He was guessing a song Gigi had sang), Sawyer smiled and listened to his wife hum as she fed the baby. He really couldn't wait for the day when Hazel would jump into his arms and show him the positive pregnancy test. He couldn't wait for all the doctor appointments, he couldn't wait for the day he would go in the hospital room and find his wife lying in bed with a bundle in her arms.

Sawyer was then pulled out of his thoughts when he heard his wife stop humming. He looked at Hazel and she motioned for him to look down. He looked down and saw Gavin sleeping in Hazel's arms.

Sawyer smiled. The smile was then wiped off his face once he saw a tear stream down Hazel's face, followed by more tears. Hazel then put the sleeping baby on the couch and made sure he was safe before crumbling down to the floor.

Sawyer did not hesitate to pull his wife into his arms.

"I'm sorry" Hazel whispered.

"Shh" Sawyer soothed as he held Hazel.

"I'm sorry I can't give you what you want" Hazel whispered dejectedly.

"No baby don't be sorry, none of this is your fault" Sawyer whispered.

"But it is! I know you want a child and I can't give you one! I don't know why but I just can't!" Hazel said in a voice above a whisper.

"Hey, hey never say it's your fault. You're right I really do want a child but I never blame you. You are everything to me Hazel Lane Nelson. You are my life. I never want you to think that I blame you for this" Sawyer reassured.

Hazel looked at Sawyer with a teary smile.

"Thank you" Hazel said.

Sawyer nodded and held his wife more.

DTDTDT

That night, after Sandra and Kyle took Gavin home. Sawyer was lying in bed while Hazel was in the bathroom. Sawyer looked over and saw Hazel in her silky nightgown. Hazel smiled and made her way to the bed. She then crawled in next to her husband and kissed him. Sawyer smiled as he kissed Hazel passionately. This kiss then led Sawyer to slip the nightgown off his wife exposing her beautiful body.

"I'm ready" Hazel said with a smile.

That was all Sawyer needed to hear as two became one.

A/N And that's the chapter! I hope you loved it! I thought you all could use some Sawyer/Hazel Fluff and since you all have been so patient I figured why not? Please R and R and check out my other stories! Thanks!


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

A/N Hey guys! I hope all of you had a great summer! I just want to thank you for all the awesome reviews and hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OCs**

Nausea. That was all Hazel felt as she sat in the bathroom in front of the toilet for the third morning in a row. Hazel then felt saliva coming up and her stomach churning. She knew what that meant.

Sawyer awoke as he heard his wife puking her guts out for the third morning in a row. He sighed as got up and went to the bathroom. Once he reached the bathroom he saw his wife hunched over the toilet dry heaving. Sawyer then went over to Hazel and kneeled next to her. He then put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey" Sawyer said as Hazel stopped puking.

Hazel turned around slowly and slumped against her husband.

"Hey" Hazel whispered.

Sawyer wrapped his arms around Hazel and held her close.

"You ok?" Sawyer asked.

"I am now. I don't understand what did I eat for me to puke every morning?" Hazel wondered.

"I don't know baby" Sawyer said.

Hazel sighed as she got up.

"I have to get ready soon; I'm meeting Gigi and Sam this afternoon for lunch and then head over to the theater hall to help finish setting up for G's Bridal shower." Hazel said and then started to brush her teeth.

"Ok baby, why don't you go take a shower I'll make you breakfast and then I got to go to work" Sawyer said.

Hazel finished brushing her teeth and kissed her husband.

"Ok baby" Hazel said.

DTDTDT

Later that day Hazel met up with Gigi and Sam at Janus café.

"Hey girls" Hazel said as she hugged both Sam and Gigi.

"Hey Hazel!" Gigi exclaimed.

"Hey" Sam said.

Once the girls were situated and ordered, Gigi noticed something off about Hazel.

"You ok Hazel? You look a little pale" Gigi asked.

"Yeah I noticed that too" Sam said in agreement.

Hazel sighed.

"Well I haven't been feeling well these last 3 mornings, I've been puking my guts out" Hazel explained.

"Morning sickness" Sam said.

Hazel nodded.

"Pretty much" Hazel asked.

Gigi's eyes widened.

"Do you know what is causing this?" Gigi asked.

Hazel shrugged.

"It could've been something I ate or regular stomach flu" Hazel suggested.

"Or you're pregnant!" Gigi and Sam said in unison.

Hazel shook her head.

"I don't know about that one" Hazel said as she looked down.

"Why not?" Asked Gigi.

"Well every time we tried it always came out negative. Even the doctor thinks we won't be able to have any" Hazel replied.

"Well you never know" Sam said.

"True…can you imagine everyone's faces if I was pregnant?" Hazel asked.

"Oh God Hazel we'd all be so happy" Sam said.

"Especially Sawyer, I see the way he looks at you Hazel, it's always with adoration and love. If he found out you were pregnant, I can see the same look in his eyes but 10 times bigger" Gigi said and Sam nodded in agreement.

"I can only hope" Hazel said.

DTDTDT

Later that night after Hazel helped out setting up for the bridal shower; Hazel went to the local pharmacy and got 3 different pregnancy tests. She was going to find out once and for all.

Once she got back to her and Sawyer's house she found that Sawyer was still not home. She sighed in relief, not wanting to face him if the test was negative again. Hazel then went into her bathroom and took the tests as she did her business.

As she waited for the tests to finish she found herself getting nervous which she couldn't understand why. The test was just gonna turn out negative like all the others right?

Hazel then went to the sink and looked down and gasped.

She saw what she had wanted to see forever. Positive signs. Not one but three!

She was pregnant. Hazel Lane Nelson was PREGNANT.

"I'm pregnant" Hazel said in shock. Those words seemed so foreign to her.

"Oh my God…I'm PREGNANT!" Hazel exclaimed as she put her hands on her now flat stomach.

Hazel then heard the door opening. She knew it was Sawyer, not wanting to tell him now; she hid her tests in her drawer.

She then went down stairs and kissed her husband.

"Hey Hazel" Sawyer said after they broke the kiss.

"Hi Sawyer!" Hazel said happily.

"You're very happy tonight" Sawyer observed as he and Hazel sat down on the couch in their living room.

"I know, I'm just happy to see you plus I had such a great day today" Hazel said happily.

"That's great Hazel, want to watch a movie before bed?" Sawyer asked.

"Sure. Moulin Rouge?" Hazel asked.

"Whatever you want" Sawyer said.

Hazel then put the movie on and laid on the couch in Sawyers arms. She smiled as his hands rested unconsciously on her stomach.

'If he only knew' Hazel thought.

After the movie, the couple went to bed. As Hazel lay awake in bed she pondered about telling Sawyer.

"We're all gonna be together tomorrow. I'll tell them all tomorrow after the party' Hazel thought as she fell asleep.

DTDTDT

The next day, Hazel and Sawyer got ready for the bridal shower. Hazel wore a blue short sundress with a white ribbon around it with white flats. Sawyer wore a button up shirt and jeans.

Once they got to Side Street Studio Theater Hall, they saw everyone was there.

"Hey guys!" Gigi said as she hugged Sawyer and Hazel.

"Gigi you look amazing!" Hazel exclaimed.

Gigi was wearing a white sundress with silver flats and a small flower crown on her head.

"Thank you, how are you feeling?" Gigi asked.

"Much better, thanks" Hazel smiled.

"Where's Cole?" Sawyer asked.

"Oh he's over there with his parents" Gigi said as she pointed to Cole with a sweet looking couple.

"We're so happy for you" Hazel said.

"Thanks" Gigi said.

After that, Sawyer and Hazel sat with Sandra and Kyle along with Lorraine and Clay.

"Where's Gavin?" Sawyer asked Sandra and Kyle.

"My parents are watching him today" Replied Sandra.

"How's Hazel?" Kyle whispered to Sawyer as they saw Hazel chatting happily with Lorraine and Clay.

"Still no luck, she's been sick a little but still nothing" Sawyer replied.

"I'm so sorry you" Sandra said.

"Its fine it's just Hazel feels horrible because she thinks I won't love her because she's not pregnant yet but she hides it behind a smile" Sawyer said.

Kyle and Sandra nodded somberly.

Once the food came everyone enjoyed the Italian food and talked happily. After the food Gigi and Cole made an announcement.

"We just want to thank everyone for coming we really appreciate it" Cole said.

"We would also like to thank Shawn and Sara for letting us use this space for our reception tonight and our wedding reception tonight." Gigi said as she motioned to a blonde woman and brunette man with glasses.

"We also like to thank Sam and Declan our wedding planners" Cole said as he motioned to Sam and Declan.

"And now we invite everyone to enjoy the rest of the night and dance! The dance floor is now open!" Gigi exclaimed.

Everyone cheered.

Everyone danced the night away. Near the end of the night Hazel took Sawyer outside the theater. It was time to reveal the secret.

"The stars are beautiful tonight" Hazel said.

"Not as beautiful as the one next to me" Sawyer said as he wrapped his arms around Hazel.

Hazel giggled.

"Sawyer I need to tell you something" Hazel said as her toned changed to seriousness.

"What is it?" Sawyer asked.

"You know how I've been getting sick these past couple of days?" Hazel asked.

"Yeah" Sawyer said.

"I now know why" Hazel said as she put Sawyers hand to her stomach.

Sawyer stared at his hand on her stomach with a blank reaction.

"Sawyer?" Hazel asked.

"You're…." Sawyer said.

"Yes!" Hazel exclaimed happily.

"Oh my Hazel! My beautiful Hazel!" Sawyer said happily as he picked Hazel up and spun her around and held her close.

"After all this time I can finally give you what you want." Hazel said.

"God I love you so much Hazel" Sawyer said.

"I love you too" Hazel said.

They kissed for the longest time.

"We need to tell everyone" Hazel said.

"I couldn't have said it better myself" Sawyer said as he followed his wife in.

Once they got in, they saw their usual group was the only people left.

"Guys gather around" Sawyer said happily.

Everyone looked at each other and gathered in front of Hazel and Sawyer on the dance floor. Gigi and Sam looked at each and smiled.

"What is it guys?" Natalie asked.

"As you guys know, you are all family to Hazel and I and our family keeps growing" Sawyer said.

"You guys, in a couple of months we'll have a new family member!" Hazel exclaimed.

Everyone gasped as their eyes widened.

"Hazel are you…?" Leah began.

Hazel nodded.

"Guys I'm pregnant" Hazel confirmed.

That was all it took for everyone to starting cheering and hugging the new expectant parents.

"Oh my God I'm gonna be a grandma!" Lorraine said as she hugged the couple.

"Hazel your mom would be so happy" Clay said as he hugged his daughter.

"I know daddy" Hazel said as she hugged back.

"Well bro looks like I'll finally become Auntie Leah!" Leah said as she wrapped her arms around Sawyer.

"You know it!" Sawyer said.

"You guys we are so happy for you" Gigi said.

"Thanks for telling us tonight, it made our party more memorable to us" Cole said.

The rest of the night was spent talking, laughing and dancing as everyone celebrated not only an upcoming wedding but an upcoming baby as well.

A/N And that's it for this chapter! Hazel is finally pregnant! Thank you guys so much for your support! Please review and check out my other stories! Enjoy!


End file.
